Holding Back the Years
by AgoodWITCH
Summary: Jake lied to Bella the day after the newborn attack, changing her decision & the lives of everyone involved. 4 years later, everything has changed & Bella begins a journey to try & recapture a future that was lost to her.Jake-OOC/AU *NOW COMPLETE*
1. The Wolf Who Cried Soulmate

**This story is a "what if" situation stuck at the end of Eclipse. What if Jacob lied to Bella in order to get her to choose him that day in his bedroom after the newborn attack? Its four years later and something has changed to bring Edward and Bella back together. This is my first time writing a fic within the constructs of Stephenie's world, my other stories are AH, but this one isn't.**

**Also, as a note, I'm using the Eclipse pack size of 10, because if Bella chooses Jake, then Nessie is never born, and there isn't a surge of vampires to bear witness against the Volturi, to force the next population explosion**.

**EPOV **

Emmett and I were wrestling in the snow just outside the house in Denali. Jasper sat on a nearby rock waiting to take on the winner. Emmett was posturing, trying to fake me out while singing _The Song that Never Ends_ from Lambchop in his head just to piss me off. But it didn't work, because in the second before he would lunge the song would stop and I knew it was coming. We had been doing this for fifteen minutes, and the song was really starting to get to me.

_This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friends—_

_NO!_

I froze as I heard Alice's mind scream out as plainly as if she had spoken the word. Emmett lunged, but I was rooted in my place, having only heard Alice exclaim like that once before, the day of Bella's almost accident in the parking lot of Forks High School. Emmett slammed into me and took me down easily, but when I made no move he stood up and Jasper came running to his side to see what was the matter with me. But I was lost to my current location, my mind was focused on the vision Alice was seeing and trying to make sense of somewhere in the house.

_A dark wood-paneled room filled with empty chairs. The first row had large cushioned chairs while the rest were nice wood folding chairs. Large floral arrangements lined the front of the room surrounding a dark wooden casket._

I suppressed the urge to scream, or sob, or dry heave as the vision continued.

_Billy Black, looking much older than he should after four years, rolled up to the casket and placed a hand on it. A voice came from behind him. "Will you hold her for a minute, Billy?" The sweet sound of Bella's voice filled the vision as she placed a toddler into Billy's lap. "Are you going to talk to him?" Billy looked on as Bella placed her hand on the lid of the coffin. "There's nothing left to say. It's over, and I refuse to suffer how Leah has."_

She refuses to suffer like Leah? Leah was the last person I would think Bella would compare herself to. What's happened in these last four years? I stopped reacting to what I was seeing, just taking it in so I could figure it out later.

_Bella's hand lifted the lid of the coffin and I saw whose funeral it was. Charlie was dressed in his uniform, his badge and worn coat were fitting considering I'm sure he didn't own much formalwear, but then the vision shifted and his face filled my mind. Starting on the top of his head, and reaching across, tugging at his eye and splitting his lips in two before continuing down and under his uniform were three deep claw marks. Bella kissed her hand and placed her fingers on her father's lips and whispered. "I'm sorry Charlie, it should have been me. You shouldn't have gotten between us." The tears rolled down her cheeks as a new voice entered. "Bella, honey?" The coffin quickly shut and two arms wrapped around Bella as Renee and Phil arrived. "Jacob's outside, but he says that you won't let him in." Bella picked up the child from Billy's lap. "I'm not talking about this now." Bella stood with her back to her mother, who came to place a hand on her shoulder, "I know you two are having problems, but you can't shut him out, you need your husband." Bella spun around, clinging to the child in her arms. "Mother, stay out of this! I repeated your mistakes and I have to live with that, but I will not stay here any longer. If you really knew what he did, you'd be back at La Push packing my things instead of telling me to work it out." Renee recoiled at her daughter's words. "What did he do?" Bella shook her head. "I can't talk about it. I'm going to the bathroom, if you see Leah or Seth, tell them I'm looking for them." Bella walked out of the room and the vision wavered and then disappeared._

For the first time in four years I had seen her. Bella. The center of my world was in pain, and I couldn't do anything to help her. From the day Jacob Black realized that he had imprinted on her I had stepped aside, telling Bella that I would be there if she ever needed me, but that I wouldn't interfere in her life. I would let her be happy. Over the past few years I tried to live with the pain, and I had found a way to. Not that the pain had lessened, just I had developed a new threshold for it, and I was able to endure it. I hadn't run away, like I did after her fateful 18th birthday, I stayed with my family and took solace in the fact that they were suffering the same loss I had, not as acutely, but still a loss.

Emmett shook my shoulder hard and I snapped back to the present. I jumped up and walked past them as Jasper followed quickly behind me. "Edward, what has you in so much pain, I haven't seen you like this since…" Jasper let his words drift off as we approached the house. I ran upstairs to see Alice sitting on her bed sobbing tearlessly. I wrapped my arms around her and she pulled me close. Jasper was standing in front of the two of us completely baffled, and annoyed that no one was filling him in.

"He killed him." Alice said quietly. Just then Emmett arrived with the rest of our family. Watching our posture they all knew the source of our pain.

"How were you able to see her?" Carlisle asked, knowing Bella was the only one who could affect us like this.

"I'm not sure. Bella's future disappeared for me the moment she chose Jacob. By mingling her life with his she erased her future. But now…she's leaving him. That's the decision that freed her future for me to see."

"Then why'd it disappear again?" I couldn't understand how this was working, or if this was something I could still stop, if it was possible.

"She mentioned Seth and Leah, maybe it has something to do with them, but I can't see her going back to him after everything he's done."

"What happened, you said that someone killed someone else. Who?" Esme asked quietly from Carlisle's side.

"Jacob killed Charlie. And it's already happened, what I'm seeing is the near future. The next day or two. She decided to leave and that allowed me to see it, but getting help from the Clearwater's will make her impossible to keep tabs on."

"Alice, did you catch anything else?" I needed to know if there was something that the first vision had shown her that I wasn't aware of.

"No, but whatever she decides, I'll be looking for her."

**BPOV**

There were seven werewolves standing guard around the small house that Jacob and I had lived in since we got married three years ago. Leah and Seth were helping me pack my things quickly; I didn't own much of value that wasn't my daughter's, so her things were the most important. Leah was helping me pack Beth's clothes as Seth packed up diapers and some of her food. "Bella, I think we should come with you." Seth didn't like the idea of me being all alone.

"Seth I can't have you leave for me. Your place is here."

Leah dropped the bag she was packing. "Bullshit! None of us belong to Jacob anymore. Now that you know, the command is null and he knows better than to try to strong arm us. There is an entire pack standing between you and their Alpha now."

"And we all know what happened the last time someone did that!" I spit out the words, too consumed with rage to feel sadness. My father had come over to see Beth when he heard the screaming in the woods beside our house. Jacob and I had been fighting and he lost it. Charlie saw Jacob raise his hand to me and jumped between us, and in that instant, Jacob phased and his paw swung out and hit my father in the face, breaking his neck and mauling him so bad that I had to have a closed casket service. The cover was that we were out in the woods and a bear got spooked and struck him, but everyone in the know at La Push knew what really happened. "You guys can't come. Alice won't be able to see me coming if you're there, and I want them to have some type of warning that I'm on my way."

"How do you know where they are?" Seth looked at me confused, he assumed that I would go to them, but had no idea that I had found them.

"Dr. Carlisle Masen is the chief of staff at the hospital in Denali."

"Masen?" Leah looked at me as she began packing blankets and stuffed animals in another bag, while Seth got my stroller set up and the play pen packed away.

"It was Edward's last name before Carlisle changed him, I knew as soon as I saw it that they were using his name until they could go back to Cullen."

"I'm going to go put this in car." Seth took the boxes we had packed as well as the play pen and a few other baby essentials into his arms and ran to pack my VW Passat wagon.

"Bella."

"Leah, I'll call you once I find them and I know what's going on. If I'm staying there, then you can visit, if I'm not staying then I'll let you know where I'm headed next."

Leah pulled me into a tight hug. "Tell me anything you need to, I'm not phasing again. Your secrets will be safe with me."

I pulled back and looked at the clock. "Come on, the elders won't be able to hold him at the meeting all day, I have to get packed and get on the road."

We ran into my room and threw my clothes into three large bags that Emily had left for me while everyone was at the cemetery this morning. I threw my toiletries in the small overnight bag along with a few changes of clothes for me and Beth. I wanted to be on the road, so I grabbed everything that was valuable to me, which wasn't much and put it in the bags and boxes and let Leah take them to the car. I was packed and ready to take Beth to the car when the low rumble started outside. Leah was at my side in a second. "Bella, he won't follow you. Jacob knows that if he leaves, he'll lose his power and he's too consumed by it now to chance it. He'll talk big, but he won't make good on it. Just keep Beth close."

Leah handed my daughter to me and I looked at her through tear filled eyes. "I'll call you soon and let you know the plan."

She nodded and the growl ripped through the walls. A moment later I heard the voice I had grown to hate, Alpha Jake. "Bella, get out here NOW!"

I walked out the front door flanked by Leah and Seth. I stepped onto the ground beneath the final step and Jacob made a bee-line for me before four wolves jumped between us with their teeth bared. "I'm leaving Jake."

"Fine, but Beth stays."

I looked at him as if he was crazy. "I'm not leaving my daughter with the psychopath that killed her grandfather."

He took another step towards me. "She's mine, she carries my gene and I won't let you take her to them."

My blood boiled as I stared at the man I once loved. "Well, obviously she isn't the perfect child for you, otherwise you would have really imprinted on me, instead of lying to keep me around in case you never found someone. But you did, and now you're free to have all the fucking pups you want with Hilary!"

He snarled at me. "Don't blame her."

"I don't, I blame you. You used my love and Edward's compassion against us and split us up just so you could win. You turned a once proud pack into a cowering, simpering, group of slaves. You once said that you hated the Alpha command; that it was humiliating to have no free will, well look at them, that's what you've done to your pack for the last four years. You let this lie destroy them, just like it has me. They've known all along that you never really imprinted and when Sam stood up to you that's when you laid claim to your rightful place as Alpha and commanded him not to break away so he could tell me the truth. You realize that. Sam hates the Cullen's almost as much as you do and he was willing to side with them against you. Your power here is hanging by a thread; if you make one more dumb move then your claim to Alpha will be gone forever. Do right by your pack, and maybe you can still be the Jake I once loved."

Jake froze as I walked past him and put Beth in the back seat. I hugged Seth and Leah and waved good-bye to my boys. As I was about to pull away, Leah opened the front passenger door and jumped in. "Don't fight me, just drive."

I turned the car around and drove away from the only home my daughter's known with tears running down my cheeks. Leah rubbed my arm as we made our way to the highway. Her plan made sense, we'd call when we were close, if they wanted me to come then I'd continue on, otherwise Leah and I would make plans to go somewhere else. Part of me wanted to know how I would be received, but the other part of me feared how they would react to me showing up four years later with the 18 month old child of the man I chose over them.

But I was too chicken to find out when there was still room to run. I had to see Edward; I had to hear his voice. His name had become a taboo again after he left, all until the day that Jacob brought Hilary home. Then his name became my oxygen, the only thing that kept me going. The promise he had made, "I'll wait for you, no matter how long, if you ever need me I'll be there. I will never stop loving you." I was about to see just how true those words were.

**So there we have it! Jake lied about imprinting on her and used his birthright as the true Alpha to keep the pack from telling her. What will go down when Bella arrives in Denali? Is that the last we'll see of Jake? How will the Cullen's react to Bella and Beth's desire to join their family again? Read and find out. And please, review! I answer every review I get and love every minute of it! Okay, hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Every Light in the House

**For those of you who don't recognize the title of this chapter, it's a Trace Adkins song. I listen to almost every type of music and I saw this song on a TV show, and remembered that I owned it and when I listened to the whole thing I realized how perfect it was for this chapter, so I made it the soundtrack, listening to it like 1000 times!**

**If you like this story, please check out my others.**

**EPOV**

It had been 36 hours since Alice's vision and I still haven't been able to let the information sink in. Bella, my Bella, was on her way to me, but I couldn't allow myself to truly believe it until I saw her. Because after everything I've survived in the last 100 years, losing Bella again would be too much to bear. I had lost her twice already; the third would be the finishing blow to my dormant heart.

My family was ecstatic that Bella was on her way, and I had to admit that seeing her again was my wildest dream come true. But that dream was coming at a high cost, Bella had to suffer for it to happen, Charlie had to lose his life. Remembering Charlie's face from the vision proved what I had always told Bella and what she had never believed, werewolves were dangerous and people got hurt, or sometimes killed because they lose their temper.

It was somewhere in that thought process that my phone vibrated in the drawer of my nightstand. Who was calling me? My family never really used them, and I had put that phone away shortly after we moved up here…trying to lessen the temptation to contact Bella after I had promised my silence. A quiet beep alerted that there was a message, so I got up and took the phone out, calling the voicemail and waiting for the message to begin.

"Edward, its Bella. I don't know if Alice saw any of this because I have Leah with me, but I'm on my way to you. I know you live in Denali, but I'm not sure where. If I don't hear from you I'll understand and I won't come, but if you still want me, let me know where to find you. Everything's screwed up and…I need you. It'll take another day and a half to reach Denali, so call me before then. Okay…bye."

The line disconnected and I was in agony and ecstasy in the same breath. Bella _was_ coming to me; she needed me and remembered that I had promised to always be there. But the pain in her voice, even with her attempt to hide it, was evident to me. After four years, I could still read her well. I started to feel hope, that maybe we would be able to fall easily into the way we once were, but as soon as the thought came to me I instantly dismissed it. Things had changed, even if we still loved each other the same way, she has a child now. The beautiful girl from the vision; the infant with Bella's hair and eyes, and her father's complexion, if only slightly lighter. I had always hoped that Bella would become a mother, because it was one of the things I could never give her, and if she was going to spend her life with Jacob, then she should at least get that experience. As I thought of all the things that had changed, I couldn't help but think that it didn't matter, because we would find a way to overcome it.

Just then, Alice ran in my room and took the phone from my frozen hand. She typed furiously and then threw it back at me. "The call would have been awkward; you'll know what to say to her when you see her. Oh and here." Alice threw me a vacuum-sealed bag with a sweatshirt in it. I looked up at her confused and she shook her head at me. "It was Bella's; I took it before we left in case you ever needed it. You have to get used to her scent before she gets here."

Alice danced out of the room and I sat there stunned. Bella's scent. I hadn't thought about that. I was almost afraid to open the bag, but I knew I had to. I pulled apart the seal and was overwhelmed by the force of the sensory memory overload.

_Alice flew into my room at the big glass house and looked at me with wide eyes. "Bella's future just disappeared. An hour ago I could see you going to console her on the side of the road…but now-"_

_Alice's voice was already miles behind me as I ran through the forest, terrified that Jake had hurt her. When I caught Bella's scent, she was parked about a half mile on our side of the line. I ran quickly to her truck and wretched open the door. Bella was sprawled out on her seat, weeping hard as her body shook with it. I climbed in and pulled he to me, holding her tight, and letting her cry as she soaked the front of my shirt. After a while she pulled away from me, looking deep into my eyes with a pained expression. "Bella, are you alright?"_

_Bella looked down at her lap and whispered to herself, "I wish Victoria had just killed me today."_

_I took her face in both of my hands, forcing her to look at me, speaking with a quiet fervor. "Don't you **ever** say that! Whatever it is, we'll get through it together-"_

"_Edward." Bella stopped me mid-sentence, but nothing else followed for a long minute. As I watched the agony in her eyes I wanted more than anything to take away her pain, but then she spoke again. "I didn't know…none of us knew. It took all of this with Victoria and the aftermath for Sam to finally recognize what had been there all along."_

_I wasn't following her train of thought, of all the moments to not be able to see inside her mind, this was definitely the worse. Was Jake planning an attack, was he going to break the treaty over Bella? "Bella, please, the suspense-"_

"_Jake imprinted on me." She had started crying again. "He had loved me so much before the change that they didn't notice it with everything that was going on…Edward, please say something."_

_This was what I had wished for when I left her, but now it seemed like a cruel joke. It explained the pull she feels towards him, the desire to be with him even when she knows he is dangerous. The pain she feels when he hurts, and her reaction to his absence. I had seen in the pack mind the way imprinting works, and how the person who was imprinted on feels the draw. Why wouldn't you choose someone who would be your everything? That was Jacob, not me. "You made your choice Bella, which was all I asked of you. I wanted you to choose who would make you happy and-"_

_Now Bella grabbed my face in her tiny hands. "Edward, YOU make me happy. Don't ever doubt the love I feel for you. But this thing with Jake is…"_

"_Fate. Bella, it's okay, please don't worry about me. We'll leave so that it's easier for you to adjust, just please be happy, that's all I want from you. And remember this, I'll wait for you, no matter how long, if you ever need me I'll be there. I will never stop loving you."_

_I kissed her forehead and then pulled myself away from her and got out of her truck, running home before I collapsed in the front lawn. I sobbed, clutching my chest as if someone had shot a cannonball through it. But I had to let her go, because that pull would always be there, and we could never truly be happy with things the way they were. I cursed myself inwardly for the last thing I said, because that wasn't going to make it easier on her, but I needed her to know it. Our love for each other wasn't erased by this, it was merely trumped by the world of make believe. Esme came out to see me lying there and quietly pulled my head to her chest and rocked me like a small child who had been awakened by a nightmare. Overwhelmed by the simple gesture, I clutched tight to my mother._

The memory faded and I looked up to see my family standing around me as I clutched Bella's sweatshirt to my face. The burn in my throat was powerful, but her fragrance was undeniable, sweet and potent, and somewhere I remembered the restraint that had bought me every beautiful moment I had spent with Bella, the restraint I would have to summon up if I was going to see her soon. I stood up and looked at my family. "I'm going hunting, I'll be back soon." Without another word I walked past my family and headed out into the snow alone.

**BPOV**

Leah and I had been driving for a day and a half, making our way to Edward. He had texted me his address, but hadn't called, which made me nervous. Leah kept encouraging me that it simply meant he wanted to wait until he saw me before he talked to me, which I guess made sense. I'd believe anything that would mean that Edward wanted to see me as bad as I needed him. For four years I had locked him away, trying to be fair to Jake, unaware of how unworthy Jake was of that kind of consideration. Jake had filed for divorce the day we fought in the woods, in fact that was the reason for it, he had filed for divorce without talking to me about it. Jake had done what he always did, what was best for him, and damn the rest of us. Well now I was doing what I needed, and he could go to hell if he didn't like it.

According to the GPS on Leah's phone we were about seven hours from his house. I had started driving again about an hour ago; taking over for Leah who had drove all night, so we wouldn't lose any time. As we drove down the highway everything reminded me of Edward. The snow on the ground reminded me of the snow and ice that caused the accident that he had saved me from, the sun in the sky brought back the image of him sparkling in the sunlight of our meadow, the woods we drove past turned into the forests of Forks, where he ran carefree with me on his back. I was awakened from my daydream by the sound of my daughters cry. I pulled over and got out, climbing into the back seat with her and pulling her to my chest.

"Beth, baby its okay momma's here." I stroked her back, trying to calm the tears.

"Where's grampy?" Beth looked up at me with her big brown eyes wet with tears and my heart broke, she missed Charlie, and soon she'd be asking about her father. I hated Jake more than anything in this moment for doing this to our daughter, because I would survive the pain of what had happened, but my daughter didn't deserve to feel these losses. Not when she was so young.

"Grampy had to leave us baby, but he's always going to watch over us, like an angel."

Beth's breathing quieted and I gave her another hug and a kiss, before strapping her into her child seat and pulling away from the side of the road.

**EPOV**

After my hunt yesterday I felt better, and I had spent nearly 30 hours with some article of Bella's clothing lying across my face, desensitizing myself to her scent, so that when I saw her I could handle it. Alice came into my room and smiled. "She'll be here in about five and a half hours, Leah's going to run the last hour or so, that way I can see her coming."

I laughed, Bella had planned this well, and she was almost here. "I'm going to go hunting again before she gets here, I want to be sure."

Alice pulled the blouse off of my head and looked down at me. "I can't talk to you with a woman's shirt draped over your face, you look like a pervert. And as for being sure, I am. Edward you aren't going to hurt her." I nodded and turned up the stereo, letting the lullaby I had composed for Bella fill the room. "All of this wallowing will be pointless the moment you see her, just clean yourself up and get ready to see Bella."

I did just that. I got dressed and took the few articles of Bella's clothing that I had and hung them in my closet. I straightened up the room, paying particular attention to the bed. When we moved here I insisted on it, because I had spent some of my best moments lying in bed, even if I was just watching Bella sleep. This bed would be Bella's now. She could have the room to herself if she wanted it, but I wished that she would want me to stay with her, even if I stayed on my couch. I'd take this as slowly, or as quickly as she wanted, and be grateful to have her at all.

I finally got up and decided to go hunting now, so I could be back in plenty of time for Bella. I ran farther than I had yesterday, and found my lunch. I drank slowly, feeling the blood rejuvenate me. I was full, like I used to get those early nights when I would sneak into Bella's room before she knew it. Bella would be here in just under two hours, and I was starting to get anxious. I thought about the vision, trying to notice any differences in her appearance, but all I saw was her beauty, untouched by time. I turned to head back to the house when I caught it.

The sound of a lone car on the road, and then a whiff of the most beautiful scent ever created; lavender, freesia, honey and that same strawberry shampoo. I hadn't even noticed it at first, but I was barreling out of the trees and onto the bushy plains. I was surprised that the emotion that drove me forward was not bloodlust, but longing. I now knew that Alice was right, losing her the first time had cured me of the desire her blood had once caused me, and losing her again had only strengthened that aversion. I cleared the brush and found myself standing in the middle of the unpaved highway as the station wagon ¾ of a mile ahead of me came to an abrupt stop.

**BPOV**

We were getting close, just over two hours until I would see Edward. The thought sent a thrill through me and edged my foot closer to the floor as the speedometer inched a little higher. Leah was reading, having woken up about an hour ago. We had decided that we would stop in a little bit and she would run from there, close enough in case I needed her, but far enough away that Alice would hopefully see me. Leah was a runner, and she had refused to phase at first, but I soon convinced her that Jake knew where I was heading, and he could always command Seth to tell him, so it was pointless. I wasn't making much use of the rearview mirror, seeing as we were the only car for ages. The sky was starting to darken, as the long Alaskan night was on its way. Just as I was about to look up I saw a glimmer and my eyes flickered up to the mirror and my foot slammed on the break.

"Bella? What the hell was that?" Leah was staring at me like I was crazy, and at the moment I wasn't sure myself.

I stared at the steering wheel as I implored her to listen to me. "Look behind us, is there someone standing in the middle of the road?"

Leah turned and froze, and I knew what she had seen. "You're not losing it…well, what are you going to do?"

I unbuckled my seatbelt and looked at her. "As soon as I get out, you get in the driver's seat, and if I motion to you, you drive on to the house, otherwise, I'll see you when I get back." I pushed the door open and Leah did the same, running around the front of the car to get in the still open driver's side door. I reached the rear of my car and he was still standing there, staring at me. Even with my weak eyes I could see his magnificence.

I started walking towards him, and he started to move as well, both of us taking our time, prolonging the moment, testing our resolves. My pace began to pick up, and I noticed his do the same, within three minutes we were only twenty feet apart. We stopped almost at the same time as I stared at the most beautiful man I had ever known, the man I loved more than anything else with the exception of the toddler sleeping in her car seat. He was dressed in a green button down shirt and dark wash jeans, simple, understated, and yet heartbreakingly beautiful. I went to speak, but then I noticed the intensity of his stare, his eyes were slowly scanning me, as if he was searching for the things that the years had changed in me. I had spent too long away from him; what if he didn't like what he was seeing? What if time had changed me too much? Before anymore questions could come into my mind Edward finally spoke.

"I thought the girl I left was the most beautiful creature in creation…but the woman in front of me is far more stunning." My eyes welled up, Edward was right in front of me and I was still beautiful to him. He looked at me for another moment before he continued. "I'm sorry about Charlie."

The tears spilled over and I strode over to him very deliberately as he did the same, flinging my arms around his neck as his snaked around my waist, pulling me into a tight embrace. We stood there for at least five minutes as I cried, ruining his shirt. I cried for my father, and my daughter, for the four years I had lost with Edward, and the destruction of a once proud pack. I cried for the loss of my Jacob, my friend, who would have never done this, and for being stupid enough to believe him for all those years. All the while Edward stood there holding me, breathing in my scent off my hair. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. "You still smell amazing."

I laughed at that and gave him another squeeze. "I never stopped loving you…and I'm sorry that I was foolish enough to believe that stupid mutt."

Edward rested his forehead on mine so that our noses touched, I lightly rubbed my nose against his, giving him Eskimo kisses, when in Rome right? "That doesn't matter now love, we're together, that's all that is important. Now, how about you introduce me to your daughter?"

I froze, he knew about Beth, and he was reacting so well. I mean I never expected him to react badly, but to be so willing… "She's asleep right now, why don't we wait until we get to the house?"

Edward nodded and took my hand, walking back to the car with me. Leah got out of the car and walked around to sit in the back seat behind me. Edward climbed in the driver's seat and I got in next to him. Edward adjusted the seat and then turned to look at Leah. "Leah, thank you for keeping Bella safe."

Leah smiled. "Thank you for proving me right, Edward." Edward looked confused; I'd have to explain that to him later. We drove, and Edward quickly tested the limits of my car, but within 45 minutes we turned onto a mountain drive and Edward slowed some. Shortly after entering the mountain pass I saw the lights, the same Japanese lanterns Alice had used to decorate the house in Forks were now lining the trail, like runway lights ushering us home. As we made the final turn, I could see that every light in the house was on, and the entire family was waiting on the porch. Edward parked the car and got out, as I followed, and Leah took Beth from the car seat, holding her behind us.

Carlisle was the first down the stairs, pulling me into a hug and then looking down into my already moist eyes. "Welcome home, Bella."

Esme quickly followed, pulling me into a hug and kissing both of my cheeks. "Dear we've missed you so much." Emmett and Jasper were next, both hugging me quickly before running to the back of my Passat. "Glad your back Bells, hasn't been the same without you. Now give us a few minutes and we'll have you all moved in." Emmett boomed.

The boys quickly unloaded my car with the help of Carlisle and Esme, as Alice bounded over to me. "BELLA! I missed you! We have so much to catch up on, but I'm sure you're exhausted." Alice looked over my shoulder and turned her attention to Leah. "Leah, we have a room set up for you. I wasn't sure if you had any clothing with you so I took the liberty of going shopping for you. There's plenty to choose from, so have fun."

Leah looked at Alice with the strangest combination of confusion and gratitude, finally settling on the latter. "Thanks Alice."

Leah came up behind me just as the screech started. Rosalie still hadn't moved from her spot on the porch, but the sound of Beth's scream drew her eyes to me as Leah handed over the squirming child, calling out for me. The rest of the family was there in a flash, evidently not aware of the child Edward and Alice obviously knew all about. I bounced her, crooning sweetly and consoling her until she calmed down. Rosalie came down the stairs quickly and stopped in front of me, before leaning around my child to kiss me once on the cheek. "Hi Bella." She retreated back into the house, and I immediately felt ashamed.

Edward was rubbing gentle circles on my back. "She just had a strong reaction to her own feelings, it is nothing personal, I promise." I nodded as Jasper took the keys to my now-empty car and pulled it into the garage as Edward walked by my side into the house.

As soon as I entered the open house I felt a swell of déjà vu. Although the houses were not identical, this was definitely a Cullen home, with the glass wall and the pale color scheme. Leah handed me the diaper bag as I walked into the kitchen and sat down on the stool by the island. Esme was securing the high chair onto one of the dining chairs and I sat Beth in it, pulling it close to me. Reaching into the bag I pulled out some food and a juice box and began feeding Beth. I was only vaguely aware of my audience, but continued taking care of my daughter before she got fussy again.

Esme had moved to the fridge, pulling out the ingredients for fried chicken and potatoes. She began cooking and the smell immediately brought back memories of Charlie, and how much he loved it when I made it for him. I took in a staggered breath and Leah grabbed the fork from my hand. "I've got her." As soon as she did, I was off the stool and out the front door.

A minute later Edward was pulling me into his arms and I let it go for a minute. I hadn't really mourned Charlie's death, because I was too busy dealing with everything else and getting Beth and I safely away. But now that I had done that, my mind was free to think about what had happened in the last two weeks. My marriage was over; in fact the entire thing had been a lie. My father died to protect me, and I was now standing in the arms of another man. I felt Edward's hand under my chin as he tilted my face up to look at him. He began to lean down and I knew what was coming, but I also knew I wasn't ready for it, no matter how much I wanted to. "Edward. Not tonight."

He pulled back, a look of pain flashed in his eyes as he dropped his hand from my chin gently. "I understand."

I took his hand in mine and kissed his icy palm. "I do love you, and I want you more than anything, but when we start this again, I want it to be about us. Not a reaction to Jacob Black." He smiled remembering the words he had once spoken to me. "I want to take it slow."

Edward nodded and then led me back inside.

**EPOV**

Bella ran out of the kitchen and Esme froze. "Oh goodness, is it the food, because I could always-"

Leah looked at Esme apologetically. "It wasn't anything you did, Bella gets overwhelmed sometimes and she walks out so she doesn't say or do something she may regret. It's a survival instinct you pick up around Jake. She just didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Hearing Leah talk about Bella having to guard herself around Jacob made me angry. I went outside to check on her and I quickly embraced her and she started crying again. I hated seeing her in so much pain, but after hearing how she had to be with Jacob, knowing that she trusted me enough to let down those walls and let me in made me feel a little brave. I reached my hand under her chin and leaned down to meet her lips for the first time in years, and then she spoke. "Edward. Not tonight."

I pulled back. Part of me knew why she did it, with everything that had happened, the fact that she was still technically married, but the part of me that felt how easy it was to reach back through the years and be with her like no time had passed felt the sting of rejection. Bella had never stopped me from kissing her before, I was always the one to pull away, so to be on the other side hurt, but I tried my best not to betray those feelings. I let go of her face and whispered, "I understand."

Before my hand had fully dropped, Bella took it in hers and pressed her soft, warm lips against my palm, sending an electric current through my body. "I do love you, and I want you more than anything, but when we start this again, I want it to be about us. Not a reaction to Jacob Black." I smiled, thinking back to the time I had said those words, and she was right, it was partly a reaction to him that drove it. "I want to take it slow."

I nodded to her and lead her into the kitchen where Esme sat a plate of food in front of Leah and then turned with another one for Bella. Bella sat down and smiled. "I'm sorry about that, I just needed a moment. This smells delicious Esme."

Bella and Leah ate while her daughter sat in the high chair reaching for Leah to let her taste some of her dinner. After they finished eating, I lead Bella up to my room to show her where everything was. Bella looked around and then finally rested her eyes on me. "I have to set up a few things, would you mind holding Beth?"

I shook my head. "Of course not, I'd love to hold her."

Bella smiled and shifted slightly, looking down at her daughter. "Beth, this is your mommy's best friend, Edward. Edward, this is my daughter, Elizabeth Alice Black."

I smiled as I took Beth into my arms and she cooed at me, resting her head on my arm. "Hello Beth."

She smiled up at me. "Hi." Then Beth turned her face into my arms as she hid her eyes from me.

"Edward Cullen, did you just dazzle my daughter into not screaming her head off?" Bella stared at me in mock outrage.

I knew she was joking, if only slightly, but I still felt the sting like a child that just caught doing something that they knew better than to try. "Maybe a little, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, she's never been fond of strangers, a little dazzling will let me finally get some sleep. She hasn't been sleeping well."

Instead of going through that subject with her when she was already tired enough from her long journey, I decided to go a slightly more playfully route. "I know Alice will be thrilled when she hears her middle name, but Elizabeth?"

Bella blushed and my heart almost exploded from pleasure at seeing that sight. "Lizzie Bennett is one of my favorite fictional characters, and even though I wouldn't admit it at the time, part of me chose it because I knew it was your mother's name." Bella looked down and I lifted her face up to look at me.

"You never really stopped, did you?"

She looked in my eyes and shook her head slightly. "No matter how hard I tried, I never could. I thought it was like what Sam felt for Leah, or her for him, the feeling of loss that was due to knowing exactly how much pain you had caused, and not being able to heal because the other person wasn't healed." Bella looked back around the room and quickly set out to organize her things.

I showed her the closet, that had plenty of space and she quickly set some of the boxes in there to get them out of the way before she saw the few pieces of her clothing. "Edward, are these mine?"

I looked down at the carpet now, posturing as Beth giggled in my arms. "Alice took them in case you ever came back, to prepare me for your scent. I've spent the past day and a half breathing you in so that there would be no question in my mind when I saw you, then I caught your scent while I was hunting and-"

Bella looked up slightly alarmed. "I interrupted your hunting?" Her eyes flashed to her daughter for a second and then to my eyes and she relaxed. "I'm sorry, I know you'd never have taken her if you couldn't handle it, it's just…"

"You've had to be that protective the past few years. Don't worry about offending me; it will take some getting used to for the both of us."

Bella smiled and set up a playpen in the corner, still close to the bed, but not in the way and then moved most of the other things along the wall so she wouldn't trip during the night. Finally Bella put a blanket into the playpen and then went to her overnight bag. "I'm going to give her a bath quick, and then get in the shower myself. I'll be back with her in a little bit."

I nodded and Bella walked out with Beth in her arms. I sat on the bed looking at all of Bella's earthly possessions and felt a small twinge in my stomach, she had packed up everything that mattered to her, most of which was her daughter's, and come to me. That was huge, because seeing her daughter and how protective she was of her, and how wonderful a mother she was, for her to uproot her meant that she had thought about this long and hard, and that she wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. Bella reentered and handed Beth to me and I quickly sat there with her, making a new friend, and falling instantly in love. It wasn't hard to fall in love with those brown eyes; I had with the original, why should the next generation be any different.

Before I realized it had been that long, Bella was back with her pajamas on and her hair pulled into a loose knot. She smiled at the image of her daughter in my arms, before walking over to place her in the playpen. "You're a natural. And she's hard to please."

"She's easy to love," I reiterated my earlier thoughts, "she has an angel for a mother, and that angelic nature is there in her as well."

Bella turned to me and stroked my cheek. "I know it may be asking too much, and if it is, then just say so, but do you think you could lay with me the way you used too. I'm afraid of what I'll see when I close my eyes, and you're the only thing that makes me feel safe."

I took her face in both of my hands. "Bella, I would love to hold you in my arms tonight. I'll be as little, or as much as you need me to be." I leaned down and kissed her forehead very softly before walking over to the stereo, turning the volume to a soothing level.

"My lullaby?" I nodded and tears welled up in her eyes again. Bella turned off the lights and climbed into bed, where she curled up next to me and fell asleep in my arms.


	3. Shooting the 800lbs Gorilla in the Room

**EPOV**

Bella was lying in my arms. I was still trying to get used to the idea when the murmurs started. Bella talked in her sleep for about twenty minutes, mainly whispers of her daughter's name, or incoherent mumbles. But then, the words started to get clearer and louder.

"How could you…get…no…Charlie…Char…Charlie!" I shook her gently pulling her out of the dream as the sobs started and Beth began crying in the play pen. I quickly got up and soothed Beth before placing her back on the mattress and climbing into bed with Bella.

"Love, are you alright? It was just a dream." I pulled her to my chest and ran my hand down her hair.

"I was back in the woods fighting with Jake. Then Charlie showed up and yelled at Jake because he had his hand raised to me. Then my dad made the comment that sent him over the edge and he killed him." Bella started crying again and I tried desperately to soothe her.

"What had Charlie said to him?" I don't know why I asked that question, but I felt an odd curiosity about what would make Jake to lose it in front of someone who didn't know the secret.

"He told Jake that he wished I had chosen you, because you would never hit me." Bella looked up to try to read my expression. "In the last few months my dad spent a lot of time regretting how he treated you, and the way he had pushed for Jake. My dad started to see what a wonderful guy you were when Jake started showing his true colors more often."

I continued rocking Bella, humming until she fell asleep. She didn't have any more nightmares, and when she woke up at 6am, she quickly got ready for the day. Bella was downstairs getting Beth's breakfast ready when she woke up. I picked her up and immediately knew I was ill-equipped to handle the situation. I carried Beth down to the kitchen and handed her to Bella.

"Someone needs to be changed." Bella giggled and then carried Beth upstairs.

"Beth, we're going to have to teach mommy's friends how to take care of you, otherwise I'll never eat a meal uninterrupted again."

I turned to see the eggs Bella was making before I came down and quickly went to finish them so she could eat when she was done.

A few minutes later Bella came down with a changed Beth, and sat her in the high chair with a Sippy cup and a bowl of cereal. "Do you want me to feed her?"

Bella shook her head. "No, she'll be fine. I just give her the Sippy cup so it doesn't make a mess when she throws it." Bella sat in front of Beth and they both ate their breakfast. And just as she predicted, Beth threw her cup, but I caught it before it hit the floor, placing it back on her tray.

"Beth, don't throw this." I spoke with a quiet authority and Bella laughed again.

"I'll need that when she starts her terrible two's." I laughed with her and then my family came downstairs.

"Morning Bella. Hi Bethy." Alice picked up Beth and played with her on her hip as Bella smiled.

"Hey Alice, do you know what Beth's full name is?" I knew she didn't, but I wanted to see her reaction.

Alice turned to Bella and she blushed. "Elizabeth Alice Black."

Alice squealed and giggled as she ran to Bella and hugged both her and Beth. "Really, you named your daughter after me! Bella thank you."

Bella pulled back and looked around the room before her eyes rested on Alice again. "You're my best friend; of course I named my daughter after you."

Carlisle stepped forward and rested his hand on Alice's shoulder. "Bella we're going hunting. We won't be far and we'll be back before you know it."

Bella nodded and smirked. "Bag a moose for me." Everyone laughed as I walked over to Bella and ran my thumb across her cheek.

I gave her a quick peck on the forehead and then gave one to Beth as well. "See you soon."

We were hunting within fifteen minutes and Emmett quickly set off to get a moose. Jasper and I played along, while Carlisle and the girls laughed at us. It had been nearly an hour and we were on our way back when Alice stiffened and Jasper spun around having felt the change in her mood. Alice only said one word as her eyes locked with mine. "Tanya."

**BPOV**

I had just finished putting Beth in her play pen and turned on the baby monitor, bringing it down with me while I did some prep work for dinner until Edward came home. I wanted to talk to him, and I needed something to keep me busy until he returned. The steak was marinating when I heard the front door open and I walked into the living room to find myself face to face with someone I knew, even though I had never met her.

"Tanya?" The strawberry blonde curls and topaz eyes were all the confirmation I needed, and her sheer beauty made me feel a little sick that Edward had rejected her and years later chosen me.

"So, you're the great love of Edward's life? I honestly don't see the attraction." Her words hit home with my own insecurities and I desperately wished Leah wasn't here, because Alice was blind to this, which meant the cavalry wasn't coming.

"Everyone went out to hunt; they should be back soon if you'd like to wait."

Tanya stalked closer to me and I was truly scared of her. "I didn't come here to see my family; I came to talk to you. What are you doing here?" There was venom in her voice as she continued to come closer to me.

"I came to be with Edward."

"He wasn't good enough for you four years ago, why should he want a _dog's_ sloppy seconds. You have no idea what you did to this family, and by showing back up when they finally began to heal, you will destroy them all over again."

I shrunk at her words, this was what I wanted to talk to Edward about, but it seems I'm about to get an unedited version of the events from Tanya. "It was really bad, wasn't it?"

"Bad doesn't begin to cover it. I've never seen Edward that depressed. Jasper blamed himself because of what happened at your birthday party, and how that had forced the Cullen's to leave in the first place. Alice felt bad for pushing too hard and Rosalie wished she had been nicer to you. Emmett tried to hold everyone together, but even he was subdued. And Carlisle and Esme had to sit by and watch their family suffer with no way of making them smile again. We didn't recognize them when they moved back here, and they barely talk to us as it is because we refused to fight alongside the wolves. We knew the wolves would be nothing but trouble, and you bring one of them among us. If you ever really loved Edward, leave and don't come back." Just then I heard Beth crying from upstairs and I went to her. I heard the door close as I picked up my daughter and soothed her, trying to calm myself at the same time.

I thought about what Tanya said, but I couldn't leave Edward. He was as happy to see me as I was to be with him and I knew there was jealousy mixed with the genuine concern in her words. I would only leave if Edward asked me to. After Beth went down for her nap I crawled onto the bed and pulled Edward's pillow to my chest and curled into a ball, bawling and breathing in his scent to calm me before he came back.

It was no use because a few minutes later the door opened and Edward scooped me up into his arms. "She didn't hurt you, did she?" His voice was low an urgent.

"No, she just talked to me." I tried to hide my terror.

"Talked. Bella we know what she said to you. Please don't let her jealousy-"

"Edward, she may have been jealous but there was some truth to her words. I'm a monster." I whispered the last part, but Edward heard.

He took my face in his hands and forced me to look into his eyes. "Don't say that. I won't let you talk that way about the woman I love."

I rolled my eyes before I continued. "Is everyone downstairs?"

Edward looked down at me. "All but Carlisle, he went to tell Tanya that she's no longer welcome here."

I pulled back from him. "Edward, no. I can't be the reason for this family to be anymore fractured than it already is. When Carlisle gets back I want to talk to all of you." I walked over to Beth and brought her down to Leah who was sitting on the couch near Emmett.

"No way! That's awesome; you can actually see it heal!" I shook my head as I walked over to her.

"Showing Emmett your trick?"

Leah laughed and nodded. "Hey, if I'm going to be here, I might as well find a way to co-exist. You ready for me to take Beth?"

"If you don't mind?"

Leah took Beth and tickled her. "Mind watching my goddaughter, never." Leah walked out the back door as Carlisle entered the front.

"Bella, I'm sorry you had to go through that. Tanya won't be a problem anymore."

I went to stand in front of the TV, effectively taking center stage in the large living room. "Thank you, but I'd like to talk to all of you, and I'd appreciate it if you were honest. Please don't edit for my sake, or to prevent Edward's wrath. I need the truth."

Seven sets of eyes found me and I was nervous, mainly because I knew this would be a slight replay of the vote we had taken so many years ago. "We'll tell you whatever you need to know Bella." Carlisle urged me to go on.

"I want to know what happened when I left; I want to know how you all coped for the last four years." Everyone was silent and Edward became a statue on the steps leading to the kitchen. "If you want to ask me anything about what my life was like, that's fine, but I need to know what you went through."

Jasper sent a wave of calm through the room and then he cleared his throat. "I won't lie to you, it was bad. Everyone felt partially responsible for something that wasn't our fault. We had accepted that you were our sister and then in a moment you weren't anymore, and we thought we'd never see you again. I blamed my lack of control, because maybe if I hadn't attacked you, then we wouldn't have left. Then Jake wouldn't have been such a central part of your life. And maybe he wouldn't have imprinted on you. It took a long time to let that go."

I took a deep breath. "Thank you Jasper."

Emmett shifted and jumped in next. "For me the hardest part was watching everyone go through it. I'm the clown of the family, so when I couldn't get rid of the funk everyone else was in, I felt like I had failed them." Rosalie reached out and took his hand and he squeezed it.

"I was horrible to you. There's no hiding that. I didn't understand how you could choose this, when you had the opportunity to have everything we want so badly. And then you chose the option I would have taken, and I respected you for that. But then I saw what your leaving did to everyone and I felt ashamed for being happy that you left. Because I hated seeing my family hurt like that. Seeing Edward hurt like that."

"Rose." Edward growled and she stopped.

Alice's quiet voice filled the silence as another wave of calm hit me. "I knew you were going to be one of us from the moment I had my first vision. I was so adamant that you would be my sister, and that day when your future disappeared and Edward came back and told us that you chose Jacob, I felt betrayed. I loved you almost as much as Edward did, and it wasn't enough. I tried calling you once two years ago, just to make sure you were still okay, but the number had been changed, and so had Charlie's, like you were trying to cut any connection to you we had left."

"That was Jake." I took a deep breath and started sharing some of my past. "When I got pregnant he became convinced that now that I had the one thing that Edward couldn't give me, I was going to run off to him and he'd never see his child. Any of the freedom I had pretty much ended around then. If you had called me and I had known, I would have answered."

Alice nodded and Carlisle stepped closer to his daughter. "In all my years, I had never met a young woman like you, so I understood everyone's devastation, but much like Emmett I felt powerless, and vampires rarely feel that way. You were my daughter and then you were torn away from all of us."

Esme walked over to me and embraced me. "I mourned you as if you had died, as if Edward had lost a wife, but if that was the path you had to take to stay with us now, I would gladly take that heartache." Tears began to fall from my eyes as I surveyed the room.

Everyone had talked but Edward, and I was not unaware of that fact. "Edward?"

"I can't do it. I won't make you feel bad for the choice you made." He shook his head violently.

"Edward, you have to have questions for me, how about we trade them off. I'll tell you anything."

"Why'd you leave Jacob?" Rosalie asked the question I had been expecting, so I answered it plainly.

"Jake imprinted on someone else."

Edward's head shot up, but it was Carlisle that asked the follow up question. "I thought they could only imprint on one person?"

"That's right, and Hilary was the person he imprinted on. He lied to me. He never imprinted, he just didn't want Edward to win."

Edward's fists clenched and his eyes were on fire. "What?"

"How did Sam allow that?" Carlisle had now officially hijacked the Q&A as Jasper tried to calm Edward, nearly putting me in a coma, his gift was being used so much.

"As soon as Sam found out, Jake used his rightful claim as Alpha to take over the pack and force all of them into silence about it. Jake destroyed the pack with this lie. When everything came out I had nine protectors against Jake because they were so happy to be free of the weight of carrying around his lie and the guilt it caused."

"How did Leah hurt her hand?" Emmett was trying to diffuse the situation in his own way.

"She got between Jake and me. She and Seth took a lot of hits for me. Seth loved Edward, and Leah knew what I would go through when he eventually imprinted because she had lived it. She has a lot of respect for you now, because you did what was best for me. And Leah siding with vampires over her own Alpha shows just how out of control Jake got."

"Did he ever hurt you?" Edward was officially livid and his voice was a low hiss.

"Never as a wolf, but he'd get upset over something and forget his strength. It was never anything major, but at the same time, I was terrified to leave." I looked down at the floor and Edward finally took a deep breath and began.

"I stopped playing music. I would go weeks without talking to anyone. I would just lie in bed praying for sleep, or death, or something. And then I saw that my family was feeling the same loss, so we would try to deal together, come up with things to do as a group. But we never spoke your name."

"You were a taboo too. It was too painful to think about you, and if your name ever got mentioned in front of Jake…it was just better not to think about it. But then he came to me with the divorce papers and I signed them. And from that moment all of you were like my godsend and I knew that I had to try to find a way for you to accept me again, no matter what it took."

"Bella, you're a part of this family, and your place will always be here with us, both you and Beth." Everyone turned to look at Rosalie with stunned expressions. She got off the couch and hugged me tight. "You have brought life back to this house like it hasn't seen since you left us."

I looked over to Edward who was still staring down at the floor. I felt so relieved that everything was out in the open and that my family, it still felt weird to call them that after all these years, was accepting me. I knew that it would still take some time before everything was back to the way it was, but we had our start. Now Edward and I needed ours. "Edward, can I talk to you in private?"

Edward's eyes met mine and he extended his hand to me. I walked over to him as he led me upstairs. When we got to his room, I locked the door behind me and when he spun around I met his eyes once more. "Bella?"

I walked over to him slowly, never breaking my gaze. "Edward, I'm going to kiss you in a moment. I'm telling you this because I want you to be prepared for it."

He looked at me bewildered. "But last night-"

I cut him off. "Last night we still had all of that baggage looming over us, but now it is out in the open and we've dealt with it. It has been four years since I've felt like this, please don't push me away."

**EPOV**

Bella pleading with me not to reject her broke my heart. I stood there for a half a moment before our lips touched. I wrapped my hands around Bella's waist and her hands were in my hair. Every memory of kissing her was so pathetic next to the reality of kissing her again. I broke the kiss so she could breathe and her lips went to my ear.

"I'm not going to push you too far right now, because I know this is hard for you, but I need you to trust me and let me have control of the pace of this."

I pulled back from her. "Bella, I-"

Bella placed a finger against my lips and then continued. "I'm not the horny teenager I was when I tried to undermine your resolve, and now I'm the one with experience on my side." I winced at her words and she recoiled a little. "I'm sorry, but the truth is you've only ever been with me, correct?"

I nodded. "You're the only one."

"Well then, I know more about this than you do, so I'm asking you to trust me. We'll work something out, a way for me to let you know if you're doing something wrong, and we'll take it slow. But you and I are going to get there."

I smirked at her and she automatically blushed. "I like you being in control, it's sexy."

Bella gasped and looked up at me. "Edward Cullen, I do believe that's the first time I've ever heard you use that word." We both laughed and then she looked down again.

"What is it love?"

Bella sighed and then met my gaze. "I was just thinking about the last time we talked about our physical relationship in your bedroom, and the deal that came out of it. It just makes me sad now."

I looked at her with what I'm sure was a confused expression. "Why are you sad?"

Bella's eyes were glued to the rug as she shifted from foot to foot. "Because I still want all of that, even more than I did back then, but now I can't have it."

I tried to wrap my head around what she was saying, but I couldn't make sense of it, what could possibly stop… "Because of Beth." I knew that was what she meant and I agreed with her, I wouldn't allow Bella to sacrifice her relationship with her daughter for me.

"Leah and I talked about her living nearby with her and me seeing her when I was able to control myself. We talked about waiting until she was older verses doing it right away so she'll have less memory of my absence, but I can't do it. And I won't let Jake have her."

I took Bella into my arms and rubbed my hand down her arm, trying to soothe her as she cried again. "You will never have to choose between your daughter and me. Why don't we talk to Carlisle, maybe he has an idea that will help. We will figure this out, I promise."

Bella chuckled to herself and then looked up at me. "Hopefully before I'm old enough to be your mother."

I laughed with her and then pulled her in for another kiss. It started out sweet enough, but then I felt Bella's breath on my lips as I realized she was giving the boundaries a shove. Afraid of what would happen, I kept my mouth closed until the sensation of her tongue running across my lower lip caused me to suck in a breath through my now open mouth and I felt the burn of her scent as she kissed me once more quickly and then pulled away.

"That was progress." Bella breathed out before kissing my jaw and stepping away. "I'm not going to go any further today, I just wanted to show you that you can do this, I won't move any faster than you can handle. But I know you can be with me more intimately than you would ever try on your own."

"Bella, I'm not sure-"

She cut me off quickly. "It'll be fine, now granted, I'll have to come up with something more forceful than smacking you, or maybe I should pick something vocal instead?"

I froze realizing what she was telling me. She had tried to give me a sign to stop and I hadn't even noticed it. "Bella, I didn't…did I hurt you?" My mind raced to try to remember anything that had happened in those last moments.

"No. I was just using the moment to see if you would react to it, and obviously it wasn't enough. We'll just have to work to find something that will get your attention. I promise we won't move forward until we have a signal that you respond to. I won't let you regret a single moment that we're together."

Bella looked around quickly and then went to the door. "Leah should be back by now, and Beth really needs a nap. Tanya threw off our sleep schedule this morning."

I followed Bella downstairs to see Rose holding Beth tentatively as Leah sat next to her. "That's it, just try not to jostle her too much, and she'll sleep fine."

Rosalie looked at Leah with a bright smile. "And you're sure she's comfortable?"

Bella came around the couch and sat on Rose's other side. "She's fine." Bella reached over and brushed some hair out of Beth's eyes and then smiled up at Rosalie. "You're a natural with her, and she's hard to please."

I smiled to myself, so pleased by the picture in front of me. Bella was back home, and a beloved member of the family along with her daughter and Leah, we all finally fit together.

**Otay! I know this chapter is a little short, but so much happens in the next chapter that I had to end it here so that it would flow right. Bella's overly emotionality will be fading soon and Rosalie's softer side will be better explained next chapter as well. And her bitchy side isn't gone, just suppressed for the moment. Also please check out my other stories if you haven't already. Until next chapter…**


	4. Blurred Futures and Bloody Messes

**There were three strong images that drove this chapter and I'll tell you what they were in the closing note. I hope you all enjoy the longest chapter to date and please…LEAVE ME SOME LOVE!**

**EPOV**

Bella was asleep in my arms, like she had been every night for the past two weeks. It was in these quiet moments, without her to reassure me that all the insecurities that had built up after she chose Jake crept up. But I couldn't voice them to Bella, because it would make her feel bad. As I wallowed, Beth let out a screech and I scooped her up, hoping to get her back to sleep before Bella would wake completely.

Beth had been getting worse the past few days, screaming and throwing tantrums, and not wanting anything to do with anyone but Bella and Leah. As I cradled her to my chest she began hitting me and then yelled, "No daddy!"

Bella woke up and climbed off the bed, taking Beth from me. "Beth, baby, daddy's not here. Please honey, go back to bed, mommy needs some sleep."

Bella looked exhausted and I wished there was something I could do to make it better, but at this point, Leah was the only one who could calm her. Almost on cue, Leah knocked and then came in and took Beth down to get her to sleep. Bella climbed back into bed and curled up, clutching her pillow. I pulled her back against my chest, and heard the quiet sobs coming from her. "I'm a horrible mother."

I rubbed her arm and kissed the edge of her shoulder. "Love, she misses her father, but that's the nature of divorce. None of this is your fault."

Within a few minutes, she had cried herself to sleep and after another hour of watching her sleep, I went downstairs to think for a moment.

My foot hit the floor at the bottom of the last step when I heard her. "Talk to her, Edward. If you hold it in, you'll just get frustrated and eventually you'll shut down. She talked to you about her fears; don't you think she'd want the chance to help you with yours?"

I growled low and went to sit on the porch. I let my mind run through everything I was feeling. I was so focused on what I might say to Bella that I didn't hear her come outside to join me.

"Are you okay?" I looked up into Bella's eyes and she smiled down at me.

"Yeah, I just needed some time to think. What are you doing out here?"

"I woke up and you weren't there, and I got scared for a minute thinking I was back at La Push until I looked around and saw that it was your room." Bella looked down at the wood of the porch and I reached up to take her hand.

"I'm sorry, why don't you sit down, this could take a while."

Bella looked confused but sat down facing my side and squeezed my hand. "Edward, whatever it is, you can tell me."

Taking an unnecessary breath, I turned to face her and looked at our hands between us. "First off, I want you to know that I'm not saying any of this to make you feel bad, I just want you to know where I'm coming from, and what's going on in my head." I looked up and she smiled again, urging me to go on.

"I need to understand why you chose him. I know that he told you that he had imprinted, but you knew how much I loved you, how could his love mean more than mine? Bella, we may not have a fancy term for it, but what I feel for you is just as powerful and consuming as imprinting. I had proposed to you, and you knew what I was willing to sacrifice to make that happen, how could you walk away from that?"

Bella's breath caught and then her eyes were on her lap. "Edward, I'm going to answer you, but please let me finish before you interrupt me, because in the beginning you won't like what I have to say."

I nodded and after another deep breath she began. "In that moment, I knew I was stuck between two good things. I thought that his love for me was as strong as yours and I was so torn that in the end it came down to needing to feel safe. You left me while still loving me, but from everything I had been told about imprinting, they couldn't stand to go a few days without the other. I knew you were stronger, and I get that's a copout, but it was all I had at the time. He offered me a way out of the world of make believe, and at the time, that's what I thought I wanted. I was so tired of trying to keep up with people who were better and stronger than me. I needed to be an equal to the person I chose, whatever it took. And with Jake I could have a family, and grow, and have the years actually mean something as they passed." Bella started to cry and then took a staggered breath and continued. I was listening intently, following her thought process and understanding for the first time just how hard she thought about the decision before she told me good-bye.

"But the reality wasn't like that. You were with me every day. And I hated myself for not being strong enough for you, or being strong enough to forget you so I could give Jake all of my heart. Then when Jake started to get overbearing, I would dream that you would come and save me, and then in the morning I'd wake up crying because I knew that wasn't going to happen. I thought that because my heart was split between the two of you, that I wasn't meant to be happy, so I lived in limbo, trying to love Jake the way I thought he deserved."

Bella stopped abruptly, and I could tell she was debating whether or not to tell me something. But as her eyes fell to her lap again I knew that whatever confession came next would not be something I would like. "There was a moment about six months in when I almost ended it all?" My breath caught and I froze, it had been so bad that she had almost killed herself? These past two weeks, the happiest I've had in ages could have never happened if she had followed through with that morbid thought. As my mind reeled, it was a gentle squeeze of Bella's hand that brought me back.

"Do you want to know what stopped me from doing it? It was you, not Jake, and that made me feel worse for a while. The only joy in all of it was the pack and Beth. They stood by me through it all and whenever possible they shielded us from Jake. And Beth, she gave me a purpose and a reason, and that is as true now as it was then. I thought that I wasn't meant to live in the world of make believe, but what I realized the day he told me the truth was that I was born for it, I just chose the wrong kind. You asked me to marry you, and I turned away from you. When you came back to me, it took a while for me to trust you completely, even though I believed you. It was foolish of me to think that you wouldn't feel the same way. I'm sorry."

I looked at Bella in complete awe of everything she told me. About how her life really was, all her fears, and the comfort she found in me even when she wasn't with me and that she did want me. But most importantly, she understood my fear and she accepted it.

"Bella, I trust that you're here now, but I will have moments when I will get scared that you'll regret coming back, and I just want you to know that's me trying to protect myself, not a lack of faith in you."

Bella nodded. "I understand, now, why did it take two weeks for this to come up?"

I laughed, "Because I'm stubborn." Bella smiled up at me again and her cheeks colored a soft pink.

I went to apologize for leaving while she was sleeping like that again, when I saw her cheeks blush a deeper red and then her teeth began to chatter. I looked down and noticed she was barefoot. "Bella, you're freezing, what are you doing out here without your shoes on?"

"I didn't think you'd be outside when I came down looking for you, and then when I saw you out here all sad and brooding I had to come out and see what was wrong."

I picked her up bridal-style and walked towards the door. "Let's get you inside before you get sick." Bella didn't complain as I carried her back to bed and she pulled me to her after she was safely tucked into the covers.

"Edward?" Bella's tone caught me off guard and I quickly realized she was asleep. "Sorry." Bella continued to whimper and mutter vague apologies to me. I felt bad that her dreams were filled with the need to comfort me, but our talk had made me realize that Bella knew the depth of my feelings, and had known it for a while. Which meant that her coming here, was about choosing the future she thought she had let slip away, not trying to find a way to ease the pain. I knew Bella better than to think she would do something like that, but my mind had a lot of time to think while she slept and we had both made some bad choices in our time together, but now we were going to start fresh.

Bella gasped and her eyes flew open, the suddenness of her action caught me off guard, but when I saw the fear in her eyes I crushed my lips to hers. I used the kiss to try to soothe whatever had scared her and she responded. I felt her mouth open and I very carefully opened mine slightly, allowing my tongue to venture into her mouth, the newest baby step we had taken.

Wanting to be closer to her, I rolled until I was on top of her, and a few seconds later I felt Bella's hand push on my chest, her signal that I was doing something wrong. I rolled onto my back and Bella gasped again trying to take in air. I looked at her, panicked, as she finally started breathing again. "Bella?"

"You just…knocked…the wind out…of me. I'm…fine." Bella tried to sit up, and I helped her, allowing her to put her head between her knees as her breaths came easier.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention enough to remember to brace myself, are you sure that I didn't hurt you?"

"I'm sure. But hey, on the plus side, you caught the signal right away." Bella smiled meekly and I leaned over to kiss her chastely before pulling her to me.

"Now, what were you dreaming about that had you so scared?" I brushed the hair out of Bella's face and she looked at my chest.

"It doesn't matter, it was just a dream. I know you would never let it happen anyway, so there's no need to worry about it."

"Bella." I reproached her, because it was exactly when she brushed something off that I began to worry more, and usually with good reason.

"I dreamt that Jake came to take Beth back, but you didn't come because you assumed that Alice's blindness was because of Leah. So when I told him that I wouldn't' let him take her…"

Bella trailed off as the tears started and I knew how she would have finished the sentence, she had dreamt that Jake had killed her so he could have their daughter. One of Bella's greatest fears was Jake taking her child, because unlike the Jacob she once knew, the man he had become was so angry and paranoid that his temper often got the best of him, and it was only a matter of time before Beth would get hurt.

I held Bella closer and hummed for her, trying to stop the tears. "Bella, even if I think its Leah, I will come running anytime your future vanishes. I won't risk losing you again. Besides, Leah would know in enough time to tell us if Jake was coming, so there's no reason to worry."

Bella lifted he head and looked at me from under her lashes. "I love you Edward Cullen."

Then Bella did something unexpected. Placing her hands on my chest, she gently pushed my back onto the bed and then slowly moved to straddle my stomach. Leaning down until her lips were at my ear, she whispered, "Relax, I won't push too far."

Then, moving her lips to mine, Bella kissed me with more passion than ever before. Twining her fingers into my hair, she set my body on fire as she pressed her body against mine. My hands slowly left the sheets as I ghosted them over her arms and back, raising goose bumps along the way. Bella's lips broke from mine as she kissed along my jaw and down my neck. "Edward, you have no idea how good that feels."

As she continued to place open mouth kisses on my neck, my hands moved to her legs, caressing her thighs, eliciting a moan from her. "God, Bella." I began to feel a tightening in my stomach, and unsure of what it meant I stiffened.

Bella climbed off me and kissed my cheek gently. "You okay?" I nodded and she looked down and then kissed me again. "Edward, it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Not knowing what she meant, I looked down to see the sheet tented and if I had had the ability to blush, I would have been as red as a tomato. I rolled over and buried my face into the pillow. "Shit!"

The touch of Bella's hand on my bicep and the gentle breeze of her breath against my neck sent even more venom to my newly awakened appendage. "Edward, it's natural, and in time I'll be able to help you, but for now I think it's best if you take care of it yourself."

I turned to see the sincere expression as Bella smiled down at me. "This is all new to you, its okay love." She kissed my shoulder as I went off to the bathroom.

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning feeling content for the first time in a while. Edward and I had discussed what was bothering him, and our physical relationship was progressing as well. It was so wonderful to finally have everything that I wanted.

The Cullen's were going hunting this morning; they had taken to hunting twice a week since our arrival because Beth and I were so close and they didn't want to take chances. Leah would explore the nearby countryside, and Alice gave me her cell phone, so that I could call Edward if anything happened.

As always, everyone hung out while we ate our breakfast as Rosalie put a bow into Beth's hair. Alice giggled as Rose tried to get it straight while Beth moved out of her grasp. I sighed and turned to her. "Leave it Rose; she's starting early this morning."

Beth's tantrums were getting worse and I was starting to get frazzled. She was screeching at anyone that wasn't Leah or I, and she would fight her naptime like it was a death sentence. I was exhausted, and the Cullen's seemed to be taking it well, but eventually it would get old. Beth wanted her father and Charlie, two people she could never see again for two very different reasons, and as much as I tried to be enough for my little girl, I couldn't, and that killed me.

Beth's squeals shook me from my thoughts as I carried her upstairs to put her down for a nap. She went down easier than normal, so I returned to the living room to see my family off. After they left, I went upstairs to sleep myself, but I was soon awakened by cold hands.

"You're back already?" I looked at Edward and noticed that his eyes were still dark.

"I forgot my phone, I'm heading right back out but I couldn't resist taking a minute to kiss my girl." Edward pulled me from the bed and kissed me earnestly as I leaned into his body. I went to deepen the kiss, Beth let out a wail and we both jumped. I ran to pick her up, while Edward grabbed his phone off the dresser and went back to join his family. As I held Elizabeth, she cried and hit me screaming "No daddy," over and over again.

I immediately felt guilty, because I hadn't realized that she was witness to moments like this before, and the idea that they might be the cause of her outbursts, even if it was only my mind trying to punish me for being happy, which was entirely possible, hurt. My daughter was watching me grow closer to Edward, and all she saw was that her dad was nowhere to be found. I tried calming her but there was no use. I brought her downstairs and put in a movie as I began to fix something for us for lunch.

After another fifteen minutes, Beth screamed again, and I ran in to see the large wolf on the screen that she was pointing to. "Daddy!"

I froze and then scooped her up and tried to calm her. I bounced her in my arms as I sang to her, but she just kept screaming. Her face was bright red and her breath was ragged. As I tried to hold her she struggled against me, and it wasn't until she began to tremble that I truly became frightened. Before I could even wrap my head around what was happening, the pain tore through my arm as my daughter fell from my grip.

**EPOV**

After running back for my phone, I rejoined my family and began to hunt, so I could get back home to Bella. None of us were afraid of hurting them, but we would never chance it either, so we gluttoned ourselves just to be safe. We had been hunting for a short while and I was about to forgo a final deer in order to return home when Alice's eyes went blank. I immediately began reading her mind for the vision she had seen when I saw Bella in our kitchen for an instant before her future vanished.

I sprinted home ahead of my family, although I could hear them following as quickly as they could. I was in the door in a matter of minutes and was assaulted by the scent that I feared, Bella's blood. It was fresh, having just been spilt. I walked into the living room and saw the pool of blood on the kitchen floor and the trail leading toward the stairs before it stopped.

I was up the stairs and followed the scent to my bathroom. The door was locked, and I could hear Bella's rapid heartbeat through the door. "Bella, I'm here love, let me in."

"Carlisle." She spoke softly, her voice sounded distant, and I was terrified at the possible blood loss.

"Carlisle!" I screamed and he was at my side in a second.

"Bella, I need you to open the door so I can examine you." Carlisle's calm voice called through the door and Bella whimpered.

"I can't." Her voice trailed off again and I broke down the door before Carlisle could ask me to.

As I saw Bella lying in the tub, a belt around her right arm, just below the shoulder, and the towel that was wrapped around her bicep, covered in blood I stiffened. She was so fragile. The blood loss and her faintness left her weak, and she was horribly pale. This was every nightmare come to life.

Carlisle was at her side, taking her blood pressure while I brushed her hair out of her face. "Carlisle, she's cold and look at her color."

"I know Edward." Carlisle turned to Bella and tried to get her attention. "Bella, what happened?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around wildly. "Get Leah…Beth…"

Bella drifted again and I froze before Carlisle jumped in to quiet Bella. "Alice and Jasper went to get Leah, and Rose and Emmett are looking for Beth. Bella who did this to you?"

Bella shook her head and whimpered her daughter's name a few more times.

"Edward, we have to move her to my office so I can look at her arm properly. Her blood loss isn't life threatening, but I have to take care of the wound."

I lifted Bella in my arms and followed Carlisle up to his office. He pulled the exam table out of his closet and unfolded it as I cradled Bella to my chest. "Bella, I'm so sorry. Please baby, I need you to stay with me. I just got you back, I won't lose you now." I looked up at Carlisle and mouthed. "I will change her if I have to." But just as quickly Carlisle reassured me.

_I know you would son, but she'll be fine. Her transformation will not be forced; Bella will have a choice in the matter._

I smiled at the encouragement as I laid her on the table. Carlisle opened the towel and Bella's arm was slashed open, and the distinct claw marks were evident. I stiffened, enraged that he had been able to sneak past us all. Jacob Black would pay for this.

Just then Alice came in. "Rose and Em are still looking for Beth, and Jasper is trying to find Leah, but she wasn't where she normally goes." Bella moaned as Carlisle began to work on the blood vessel that had been torn.

Alice walked closer to Bella and crooned in her ear. "Bella, we'll find them. And you're going to be fine, I can see that."

Carlisle continued to work over her as I hummed her lullaby. "You did a great job with this tourniquet Bella, very impressive." Carlisle looked up as he motioned to the saline bag that hung above her. I grabbed another and hung it so when that one was finished we could easily swap them out. "She won't need a transfusion, but I want to keep her sedated for a while until she's a little stronger. She lost about 25% of her blood, it could have easily been much worse."

Carlisle continued working until Bella's arm was bandaged and then he helped me bring her to my room so that she could rest comfortably. As I kissed her forehead I heard Rosalie scream and I ran down, knowing she had been looking for Beth.

As I came outside Emmett was holding a raw steak in his hand trying to taunt something out of the bushes.

"Emmett, what in the fuck are you doing? You're supposed to be looking for Beth."

Rosalie turned to face me. "We found her Edward."

My eyes bulged as I tried to understand her tone. Just then a small wolf with a pink bow in its fur came out of the bushes, struggling to get the steak from Emmett. "This is so cool; I've always wanted a puppy!"

Rose smacked Emmett and muttered, "Dipshit."

I focused on the small wolf as Jasper and Leah came out of the trees at the edge and Leah immediately froze. Just as quickly though she ran into the trees and emerged a moment later in wolf form. She slowly approached Beth and her tiny ears perked up, as she trotted off into the woods with Leah. As they left I finally allowed myself to listen to Beth and she was terrified about what had happened.

_I saw myself kiss Bella from the vantage point of the playpen and watched as the vision became red. Images of Bella and Jake flashed before me and continued to watch as I saw Bella with the pack and the life they had lived before coming here. There was little emotion attached to the individual memories, but an overall sense of longing tainted the vision. Next was Charlie, countless images of him playing with her and chatting with Bella. Finally, the vision became a deeper red as images of the past two weeks flashed. The questions weren't formed, but a pronounced feeling of jealousy and anger filled me as I saw Bella try to calm Beth. Once again, I only saw Bella's face as she cried, trying to sing and soothe her daughter before the trembling began and within a moment Bella screamed and everything went black for a moment. Next, Bella was on the floor as Beth ran out the back door, terrified of her and what she had done._

"Leah, tell her that Bella's fine." I called out and heard Leah thank me in her thoughts.

Everyone looked at me strangely and I took a deep breath. "Beth is the one that hurt Bella, she was upset and it caused her to phase."

Carlisle was standing on the porch when he made his presence known. "I thought the wolves had to reach puberty for the gene to be triggered?"

"We also didn't know the effect they would have on Alice until we came face to face with them. All we've ever seen was the teens change, and the youngest were thirteen, so we made the assumption. But Beth has been living in a house filled with vampires, and she's angry and confused about what's happening to her family…it pushed her over the edge."

"She shouldn't have to deal with this, she's only a child." Esme commented as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm going to sit with Bella, let me know when Leah comes back."

I went upstairs and got into bed with Bella, careful to mind her right side, which was on the outside of the bed. "Bella, Beth is okay. Leah has her and is trying to calm her down."

Carlisle came in and examined Bella's arm again before deciding to stop sedating her. "It's time she knows what's happening," he said as he changed her IV bag again.

Time had meant little to me, but I was watching as Bella slowly began to come back to me. When her eyes fluttered open I smiled and she looked up at me in a panic.

"Where's Beth?" She tried to sit up, but I pushed her back onto the bed.

"She's with Leah. Leah's trying to get her to calm down enough to change back."

Bella's eyes tightened and she let out a deep breath. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days."

Bella's eyes widened. "Three days! And she still hasn't been able to phase back? This is all my fault."

I ran my hand over her cheek and kissed her forehead. "You are not to blame for this."

The heat rose in Bella's cheeks and she pulled away from me. "Don't try to take this on yourself. I brought my daughter here. I was the one brought out the change in her. She was supposed to grow up away from all of this, have a normal childhood. Now she knows everything."

It took me a minute to catch up with Bella. "The pack mind."

"Why did Carlisle keep me out for so long?"

"He knew that when you woke up you would want to go and try to help your daughter, but Carlisle needed to get your fluid levels back to normal, so you wouldn't feel weak. Bella, you have to take it easy."

Bella got out of bed and motioned towards the IV. I detached it and put a band-aid on her arm as she went to get dressed. "Edward, my 18 month old daughter just transformed into a werewolf. She knows her father is a liar and a killer, and she's seen everything that has happened. She has to be losing her mind, I have to try to talk to her, let her know that everything will be okay."

As Bella grabbed her clothes, Leah came into the room. "Bella?"

She turned and ran to Leah. "How is she?"

"She's confused, but she's in a better place to handle it right now. Beth wants to see you, but I think it best if you got back into bed."

Bella's face fell. "What's wrong?"

Leah dropped her head. "You know how the change causes a growth spurt…well; Beth's not a baby anymore."

Bella reluctantly sat on the bed and wrapped the blanket around her. "Where is she?"

"Alice took her to use her bathroom; she'll be up any minute."

Bella ran her fingers through her hair nervously as I sat beside her. I hadn't seen Beth since that afternoon in the front yard, so this would be as much a shock to me as it was to Bella, only it would affect her more deeply.

"Momma?" The voice that called from outside the door was much more mature than I would have expected, and as Beth rounded the corner I felt Bella clutch my hand.

**BPOV**

I waited for the moment she would come to see me, anxious about what the transformation had cost her. When I heard her call to me I took a deep breath and as I saw my daughter, I grabbed hold of Edward's hand.

My little Beth stood in front of me, probably around 5'7", but other than that, she was nearly my twin. Her brown hair was shoulder length and her eyes were the same chocolate they had always been. Her skin was still the sun-tanned looking russet color that stood out against my pale complexion. There was no denying that my daughter was a beauty, but to see her standing in front of me looking like a teenager when three days ago she had been an infant broke my heart.

"Beth?" As the word escaped my mouth she ran to me, wrapping her arms around my neck and crying into my skin.

"Mom, I'm so sorry! I thought I had killed you." Beth cried harder as I joined in.

"Baby, I'm the one that should be sorry, this is all my fault." I let go of Edward and hugged my daughter closer.

"No. Look, I don't understand all of this and about all I'm good at right now is the physical stuff, but from everything I saw, you did what you had to."

I looked down at my daughter. "How did you…what was it…what happened first, the physical change or the mental?"

Beth laughed. "My mind began expanding almost immediately, that's why I was so terrified. I went from trying to string three words together so you would know what I wanted, to having this huge command of language, and reasoning, I was so lost. I was thinking things that I was still trying to understand, and then I caught bits of images from Seth and Quil, who were running patrol at the time. By the time I came back and Emmett was waving the steak at me, I was confused, I didn't know if I would ever be human again." Beth turned to look at Leah.

"Then Aunt Leah came and took me into the woods and began explaining it to me. It took forever because the concepts were just too weird to wrap my head around. So finally, I understood what I had to do, and then it was a matter of doing it. I kept seeing images of dad, and what he did back when you guys were all together, and how he hurt everyone and I would get angry all over again. I'm still not sure I understand it all, and you're going to have to help me with some of that. But finally I thought about you, and how badly I wanted to know that you were okay and I was finally able to shift back, and when I did I looked like this."

I ran my hand through Beth's hair and smiled. "I wanted so much more for you, but I will help you any way I can. First things first, I think we should let Alice or Rose cut your hair so you'll be more comfortable the next time you phase."

Beth pulled back and looked at me confused. "You think I'm going to do that again?"

I shook my head and laughed. "From your terrible two's to a surly teenager, I really do have crappy luck!" Everyone laughed and for the first time I noticed that Edward was still beside me, watching the interaction between the two of us. Beth's eyes followed mine and she frowned.

"Sorry I was a bitch to you." I gasped and scowled at Leah.

"It's not my fault, between a pack with nine males and the two fang boys downstairs who love to curse the whole time they wrestle, she picked up those words real quick."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and Edward finally laughed. "Welcome to my world, 1000 reactions I could possibly live with, and you always chose the one that infuriated the hell out of me." He brushed his hand along my arm and then turned to Beth.

"And as for you, young lady, you were confused so don't apologize. Hopefully now you may be able to find a way to accept me."

"I think I can try to do that." Beth laughed and then Leah came to sit on the bed.

Edward went to bring up the rest of the family, and I braced myself for their reaction.

When Alice and Esme came in, they immediately hugged me and then Beth, followed soon by Rosalie. Carlisle did the same while Emmett and Jasper kept their distance.

"Good to see you're doing better Bells; you always manage to keep things interesting." Emmett guffawed and Edward growled at him.

Jasper stepped a little closer and smiled at Beth. "If you ever feel like your emotions are getting to be too much for you, let me know and I'll help you out." Suddenly, a wave of calm hit as his smile grew, letting Beth know what he meant.

"Thanks Jasper, I'll definitely keep that in mind."

Carlisle checked my bandage again and then turned to Beth as well. "I know this must be difficult, but could you explain how you were able to phase back so fast?"

Beth shrugged and looked around. "In the beginning it was hard, but as my mind began to adjust to its new capabilities I felt a pull towards my mom. She was so calm, I'm guessing because of the medication, but I could sense it, and it helped calm me."

I witnessed the silent conversation between Carlisle and Edward and called them on it. "Alright, what was that all about?"

Edward smirked and turned to me. "It's just odd that you could help her like that. When Carmen and Eleazar come back from Ireland, we want him to come and see if he can figure it out, whatever your gift might be, its sure to be powerful."

"Gift?" Beth questioned.

I took her hand and rubbed it in my own. "Some vampires have special gifts, like Jasper can manipulate emotions, and Edward can read minds, and Alice sees the future. They think that maybe my gift has to do with that, seeing as my mind is already broken."

Everyone laughed as Edward leaned forward to kiss my temple. "I love your broken brain, even if it does drive me crazy."

"Are you girls' hungry? I could make you something for dinner." I nodded, completely famished.

"That sounds great, thank you Esme." Watching my daughter speak in full sentences was still mind blowing. I shook my head and then grabbed my toiletries.

"I'm going to grab a shower, and after that I want to take care of your hair."

"Why are you so adamant that I keep phasing?" Beth's eyes narrowed, apparently set against the idea.

"First, because if you don't use it, you lose it. And I want you to have the choice still available when you are more prepared to make the decision, and second, the pack mind will help you understand everything."

"But dad will know I phased." The disgust in her voice when she said 'dad' hurt me a little, I never wanted Beth to hate her father, no matter what he did to me.

"He'll already know the next time he does. Don't worry about your father; we'll worry about that when the time comes." I could feel Edward still beside me, but I didn't give him away. "Now, how about we get a move on, I'm sure you're as hungry as I am."

I went to the bathroom and showered quickly, before getting dressed and following the sound of laughter to Alice's bathroom. Leah, Alice, Rose and Beth were all crowded in there joking as Alice brushed Beth's hair. "So, what do you want me to do?"

Beth shrugged and I quickly jumped in. "Have fun, but nothing too trendy. If my daughter is going to look 14 years older than she is, I won't have you style her so that she looks another 5 years older on top of it."

Alice squealed and began to fly, cutting and measuring and razoring Beth's hair until a few minutes later she pulled out the blow dryer and quickly styled the do. Beth looked gorgeous and I was nearly in tears again as I realized all the things I would miss.

"Mom, please don't cry again. I'm fine." I grumbled and heard Edward laugh from outside the door.

"Now you see why I hate that word."

I laughed with him as we made our way downstairs. Leah, Beth and I ate while the rest of the family went for a hunt. After dinner I felt tired and looking over at Beth, I could see the exhaustion in her eyes as well.

"You ready to go to bed?" Beth looked at me and frowned.

"I don't have anywhere to sleep."

I grabbed her by the shoulders and hugged her to me. "You're sleeping with me, kid."

I lead her upstairs and we both climbed into bed. We laid there for a few more minutes before Beth spoke. "You really love Edward, don't you mom."

I let out a sigh and turned to face her. "I do. But nothing like how I love you."

She rolled her eyes and then looked back at me. "Mom, I saw how he used to be with you, and how he still is, you guys were engaged before dad did what he did. I just want you to know that I won't be mad if you chose to be…_like_ him."

I reached out and stroked her face. "Beth, even if I chose to have him transform me tomorrow, you are my daughter and you will always come first. I'm not going to send you away. I wasn't going to do it when you were an infant, and I won't do it now."

Beth hugged me. "I love you mom."

"I love you too Elizabeth." As I pulled her close I felt just how much hotter she was, but I just kicked the covers off and used my little girl as my own personal space heater as I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Choking on my Leash

**This chapter is a stretch for me because for the first time I'm writing in a POV that isn't Edward or Bella. I tried to write the next chapter for a while and I've been struggling so I decided to give you this. I hope you enjoy the change of pace**.

**SethPOV**

Why didn't I jump in that car! I should have been the one to go with Bella, and Leah should be here. Leah would know what to do. She would find a way around these ridiculous Alpha commands…she always did. And I know she's having a little problem adjusting up there, even though she won't show it in front of Bella. Damn!

"Yo…Seth!" Crap.

"Yeah Brady?" I turned to see Brady run up from the path and stand behind me near the cliff's edge.

"I got a message from Leah." Brady plopped down next to me and ran his hand through his hair. "She's doing okay, and Beth is…wow, she's a beauty. And she's handling the change even better than Jake did."

"I wish I could see them." It was moments like this that I really hated him and his new commands. Somehow the wording of his command had given Brady and Collin the ability to talk to Leah, but now Sam and I couldn't even phase unless he told us.

"Seth man, I'm sorry. I know this has to be hard for you."

"Brady, taking care of Bella has been my job since Edward left, even though he didn't asked me to, I did it because it was the only way I could help her. Then Beth was born and everything changed, because she had to be kept away from Jake when he got angry. Now I feel so useless, I'm not protecting them, I'm not protecting La Push, I'm just sitting here."

"Seth, Brady!"

"Fuck." We muttered in unison.

Jake made his way up to us and stared down, a weird mix of annoyance and smugness on his face. "Leah looks good, doesn't she Brady?"

I tensed, it had been two weeks since I had seen Leah, and I wasn't allowed to call her. Jake had me on such a tight leash I felt like a damn dog. "I'm going to see my mom." I went to head down to the path when Jake stopped me.

"Wait, there's something you should know. Seeing as you've been finding little loopholes to my rules, I'm going to make it very clear. No one is to phase without my permission and my presence. No one is to speak to Leah, and you cannot say anything to my father."

The weight of the Alpha command knocked me down, and I cursed Jake inwardly for the last part. The first two restrictions were nothing new for me, because I couldn't communicate with Leah in the first place, but not being able to tell Billy killed out last hope. Billy, as Jake's father, was somehow outside the reach of his command in a weird, respect for your elders kind of way, but now that we couldn't tell Billy, we had no way to warn Leah if something was to happen.

I stood up and walked to my mom's house to let her know that Leah was okay, even if I couldn't tell her specifics, she'd know from my smile that her daughter was well.

**Okay everyone…there's a little taste of La Push. This chapter was originally written as a little taste of the other side before I put this story on hiatus when I couldn't figure out how to write what was coming up, after taking a break I came back and now have a clear vision for this story that is now close to ending…this is one of my shorter ones, but another baby as it is my first vampy story~**


	6. House of the Healing

**My love of JRR Tolkien shows big time in this chapter, from the chapter title to the references throughout. Hope you enjoy it!**

**BPOV**

Ever since Beth phased for the first time, my fear has been multiplied. I was afraid of Jake and what he would do, and what Edward would do when he showed up here. I was terrified for Beth and nervous for myself. I would be the most protected, which meant everyone else would be at risk.

Beth was slowly adjusting to the change, having the most trouble with her father's actions. She wouldn't ask me about what her father was like when we were younger, now she was fixated on Edward and how he treated me when we first met. Beth loved hearing about how I fell in love with Edward, and how he constantly put me first. I didn't like that she was being so dismissive of Jacob, I didn't want her to forget everything either, but she refused to let him come up in conversation.

In an attempt to make Leah more comfortable, Esme had started building a small house for her a mile or two from the main house, and Beth had begged until I finally agreed that they could add a room for her in the plans. My daughter was scheming something, but I couldn't figure out what.

I was just happy that we were finding our own sort of normalcy, at least as much as you could with vampires, werewolves and a lone human living together in the wilderness of Alaska…it was like some SCI-FI Channel version of _The Real World_.

Through it all, Edward stood by me, calming my nerves and supporting me whenever I got overwhelmed. Today Edward had planned something special for us, and like always he was determined to keep it a surprise. Carlisle had spent two hours in his office with Edward this morning, which made me nervous about what that could mean.

When Edward finally came downstairs he had that crooked smile that broke my heart on his face as he grabbed the duffle bag from the kitchen counter and took my hand. "Are you ready love?"

I brought his hand to my lips and kissed the back of it. "Yes, now will you _please_ tell me where we're going?"

Edward laughed and slung me over his shoulder like a backpack as I settled in for the run we were about to embark on.

"No." He chuckled under me and I kissed his neck, signaling that I was ready to go.

I kept my eyes open as we flew through the woods and stayed off the trails until we reached a clearing filled with ferns about 3½ miles from the main house. Edward stopped and put down the bag before helping me off his back.

"So I thought we could have a picnic here. Of all the places I've found, this one reminds me the most of our meadow." I stood in silence as I thought back to the time Edward and I had spent in the meadow in Forks and smiled at the similar qualities that this clearing held.

"It's beautiful Edward."

He laid out a blanket and then reached into the bag, pulling out a cooler filled with food. He sat a salad and some cut up fruit in front of me, as well as some cheese and bread and a small bottle of wine with one carefully wrapped wine glass. Edward motioned for me to try something, so I took a grape and popped it into my mouth.

Edward cut cheese squares while I ate my salad and sipped my wine. All the while Edward paid close attention to every move of my body. "Edward…you're staring."

He shook his head and smiled at me. "Sorry, I just love to watch you eat."

After I finished my lunch, Edward reached into the bag and pulled out the copy of _Lord of the Rings_ I had been reading and turned to the page I had marked. "Will you read some of it to me…it's been a while since I've read the book, but I know it well."

I took the book from him and began reading. The wind of the May afternoon whipped through my hair as I read aloud to him for some time.

_"...All that is gold does not glitter, not all those who wander are lost; the old that is strong does not wither, deep root are not reached by frost. From the ashes a fire shall be woken, a light from the shadows shall spring; renewed shall be blade that was broken: the crownless again shall be king."_ I stopped and looked over at Edward where he lay carefree on the blanket with his eyes closed and a smile stretched across his face. I closed the book and sat it down beside me before I crawled to his side and rested my head on his chest. "What were you and Carlisle talking about this morning?"

Edward's eyes opened and he smiled down at me. "You." He shifted and I sat up with him as he took my hands. "Bella, the past six weeks have been wonderful, and in the last three and a half Beth has come farther than any one of us could have hoped so soon after phasing. I don't mean to push, and I know letting Beth move in with Leah was hard on you, but I love you Bella, and I want to be with you forever. Bella, a lifetime ago you agreed to be my wife and all I need to know is if you still want that?"

I raised my hands to his face and pulled it to mine. "I would love to be married to you." I kissed him hard and he leaned back, pulling me on top of him. We lay there, kissing and exploring each other's clothed bodies until my hand slid across his jeans pocket.

Edward noticed the change and reached into his pocket, taking out the ring he had given me back in his bedroom in Forks and put it on my finger. "We'll do something small, just family."

I smiled down at him and just as I was about to kiss him again it started to pour. I quickly stood up and threw the book in the bag as Edward grabbed it and the blanket and went to pull me towards the house when a cave at the north edge of the meadow caught my eye. "Edward, let's wait it out in there."

He turned and nodded, picking me up and carrying me to the opening before setting me down and digging out a lantern to light our way in the darkness.

**EPOV**

As I led Bella into the cave I shook my head at Alice. "How did she not see this?"

Bella squeezed my hand and pointed to something in front of us. "I think Alice knew exactly what she was doing when she told you that you should take me here today." I looked where she was and saw the thick blankets and pillows, a change of clothes for us both and wood set up in a little fire pit. Damn you Alice!

"Bella, I want you to know that I-"

Bella chuckled and stroked my face. "I know you didn't, but don't expect me to bet against Alice."

I looked down at her and ran my hand down her back, earning a shiver from the cold feel of my skin coupled with her wet clothes. "Why don't you change out of those clothes before you catch a cold?" I knelt down at the fire pit and set to lighting it. I worked quickly and it was the sound of Bella's footsteps, barely audible over the pouring rain that made me turn.

Bella was wrapped in one of the thinner blankets with her hair pulled into a loose knot. "Edward, make love to me."

I felt my form stiffen as my eyes burned into her nearly black eyes. "What?"

Bella took another step forward and reached a hand out of the blanket to place on my chest. "Alice told me that she had a vision and that everything will be alright. You won't hurt me Edward; I will get my dream transformation."

I heard what she was saying and was simultaneously thrilled and terrified. I knew from my talk with Carlisle that Bella wouldn't be harmed by being intimate with me. But this was my Bella, and over the last six weeks we had moved slowly to this point, but I was still clueless. I wanted to please her, but I don't know what I'm doing. I needed her and I needed her to need me and that was the source of my nerves now. I was a 111 year-old virgin and that was going to be obvious as soon as we begun.

Bella's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Edward relax, I'm nervous too."

I looked into her eyes and slowly began to unbutton my shirt. After that was discarded I reached for the fly of my jeans and was soon pulling the wet denim down my legs. I was standing in front of Bella in nothing but my wet boxer briefs as she stood there cocooned in the blanket. Sensing my hesitation, Bella closed the distance between us and dropped her blanket.

I was blown away by her beauty. Her creamy skin glowed in the fire light as my eyes drank her in. The curve of her waist leading up to her glorious breasts made my breath pick up until it stopped when I recognized her warm touch on my waist. "Breath," she whispered as she pulled my boxer briefs down to the ground and let me step out of them before she trailed her fingers up the outside of my legs and then up my stomach and chest. She placed her hands on my shoulders and pressed down; kneeling with me on the blanket Alice had laid out like a bed. Her hands moved to my neck and pulled me in for a kiss, pressing our bodies together and earning a moan when my prominent erection came in contact with her stomach.

Bella's tongue traced my lips and I opened them, meeting her tongue with mine as our breath quickened. I allowed my hands to roam her skin as we continued and Bella pulled back slightly, guiding my hand to her breast. "It's okay to touch me, just be gentle." She smiled against my lips as I very carefully massaged the flesh that fit so perfectly in my palm. I felt her nipple harden in my grasp and thrilled at the moan that it earned from Bella.

Bella motioned for me to lie down and intertwined our fingers as she positioned herself over my throbbing member. "I'm going to have to move slowly, and I need you to stay still. This may hurt a little, but that is normal so please don't get upset if you see me react." Her eyes burned into mine as she lined my tip up with her entrance. She smiled at me once more and then began to lower herself onto me.

The intensity of her warmth made me want to buck up, but I steadied my body because I knew that it would hurt Bella. My eyes rolled into the back of my head at the sensations I was experiencing when I felt Bella stop. I opened my eyes and she squeezed my hand before taking another breath and moving some more. She continued with that pace until I was completely sheathed inside her and she leaned down to kiss me again. We rolled so that she was on her back and I slowly pulled out of her before sliding back in. Bella whimpered and clutched at my back as my hands grabbed the blanket in a vice grip.

I set a slow pace, being careful not to hurt Bella and was struggling to keep my head. Everything was so intense and new that it threatened to push me past the point of reason. But each time Bella would whisper encouragements to me and I would find myself again, that is until her next request. "Edward, baby I need you to roll over for me."

I did as she asked and gripped the ground again to keep from hurting her as she began to move harder and faster over me. I knew this was the pace she needed at the moment and I was a little disappointed that I couldn't do it for her. That was until she started speaking again. "Oh God…Edward. Oh shit you feel so good." Knowing that I was giving her that type of pleasure, that it was my name falling from her lips tightened the coil in my stomach and caused a growl to escape from my chest. Another minute and Bella threw her head back, never looking more stunning, as my name erupted out of her and echoed off the cave walls, sending me to my release as she quivered around me.

Making love to Bella was unlike anything I had ever experienced, or anything I could ever experience and I never wanted it to end. Bella collapsed on top of me, kissing my chest before she reached for another cover and wrapped us up. We laid there for a few moments when Bella moved off of me and cuddled to my side with my arms wrapped around her. I had never loved her more than in this moment and it reminded me of something she had said before this all began. "Bella, what is your dream transformation?"

I felt her lips curl against my skin as she kissed my pec. "On our wedding night after we make love as husband and wife, you change me. That way my life is bound to yours in every way forever. Legally, physically, biologically, I want to give all of myself to you that day."

I held her closer and kissed her hair. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you?"

"You loved me." Her voice was plain and sure as she made the statement, as if that was all it took for me to win her, as if I could ever know her and not love her. We laid there for a while, watching the rain fall at the opening of the cave and the flames dance in the fire pit until finally Bella fell asleep. The long summer days were beginning to start and I knew it would be light for hours, which meant that Leah and Beth would be out training and my family would be working on the house for the girls.

I moved from Bella's side to pick up everything so we could be ready by the time she woke up and then rested at her side again, marveling in the angel who lay next to me.

Bella woke up some time later to the grumble of her stomach. The rain had let up so we both got dressed and then Bella climbed on my back as I lifted the two bags and ran home. We were still alone when we arrived so Bella went to shower and put on her pajamas while I made her dinner.

She sat before me, eating her fish, while my mind started to play with ideas that I knew Alice had already seen. Sneaky little pixie!

**BPOV**

After dinner, Edward and I went to bed early, knowing tomorrow would be a busy day.

Sure enough, when I woke up Alice was waiting downstairs with Leah, Beth and Rose while Esme and the boys headed to work on the house. Alice kept trying to convince me to do a big wedding, but I wasn't having it.

"Alice, this is my second wedding. And besides, who would I invite besides all of you; it isn't like I can invite the pack. I want it simple and classic. Nothing over the top."

Alice winced, but didn't argue, which meant she knew this wasn't a fight she could win.

Leah was supposed to check in with Brady today, because Jake was less paranoid about the younger wolves, so she left us to our planning.

It was nearly three hours later when we heard the feral howl as it turned to a shriek, signaling that Leah was now in her human form. We all froze in the living room and Edward and Esme came running down from upstairs as Leah walked in the door.

"What happened? Is Jake…?" Edward asked from his place behind me.

Leah shook her head. "No, sorry that wasn't about La Push." Leah looked completely frazzled and it worried me, because she was always the best at hiding her frustrations, you only knew she was annoyed when it benefited her.

"Leah, if it isn't Jake than what has you so upset?" I couldn't fathom what caused her to scream like that.

"I just imprinted." Six sets of eyes focused on her as she sat on the couch across from us.

"That's wonderful, who is he?" Alice was plotting a double wedding from the smirk on her face but I knew something had gone wrong.

"I don't know! I was a wolf when I saw him." Leah took her head in her hands and I moved to sit next to her.

"Leah, tell us everything."

I felt the couch shift as she settled in and looked up at me. "I was running through the woods and I got to a part where the snow has melted more than it has up here on the mountain, so I stopped to check in with Brady. When we were done I turned and started running, but felt this weird pull in the opposite direction. I followed it and then I was face to face with some hunter. He had a few rabbits on a rope and when he saw me he bowed…it was weird, but anyway, I felt it. It really is that sudden. So he stared at me a minute and then I ran off."

"What, why didn't you talk to him?" Rose was on the edge of her seat with this little encounter.

"I would have had to phase in front of him, which would be a lot to explain, not to mention the whole being completely naked part."

I couldn't help but laugh at her tone and it instantly lightened the mood as Leah joined in. "I hate my luck!" She shook her head and Edward smiled at her.

"At least you know that there's a good chance he's an Inuit, that's something." We both turned to Edward and he smirked. "Inuit's revere the wolves as skilled hunters; if an Inuit kills a wolf they see it as killing an equal, not hunting a meal. Leah you'll see him again, and he'll feel the same attraction then as you both felt earlier."

Leah stood up and hugged Edward. "Thank you, I needed that."

I was thrilled for Leah, because I knew that she had felt like she would never be happy. After everything that happened with Sam and then watching most of her pack imprint, she felt like there was something wrong with her. "I told you it would happen."

Alice went to the kitchen and got a bottle of champagne to toast Edward and mines engagement and Leah's imprinting on a mystery Eskimo.

In the two weeks that followed Leah's imprint, Edward and I had a lot of time to spend alone. Construction was taking longer than Esme had expected, so it would probably be another few days before they could move in, and I intended to take advantage of every moment with my daughter.

Today Alice and I were helping Beth pick her dress. Alice had found a silver dress that she fell in love with, Rose had chosen a form fitting blue dress and Leah found a beautiful pale green tea length dress. No one had seen my dress, including Alice, because I was not chancing Edward seeing it in someone's thoughts. Today was the last bit of planning because Alice had ordered the flowers, Esme would be cooking, Rose offered to play for us, and Jasper had become ordained over the internet because I would never have made it through the ceremony with Emmett officiating.

I had urged Edward to invite the Tanya and her sisters, especially because he wanted Eleazar to look me over for my future gift, so they would be in attendance along with a few of the doctors that Carlisle worked with, who he was particularly close with.

I was tapping my foot on the floor as I waited for Beth to come downstairs; she had dismissed the last three dresses without even coming down. Finally, I heard her come to the stairs and I froze in my seat.

Beth came down in a tea length purple dress with a floral design creeping up the front of the skirt. "Beth, you look so beautiful." I couldn't help the tears that rolled down my face as I took her in my arms.

"You really like it? Because I love it, but I wanted to know what you thought."

"It's perfect!" I hugged her again and then Alice joined in before sending her upstairs to change before we wrinkled it.

Today was the day I had been dreading out about since Beth had asked to move in with Leah. I knew everything would be okay, but for some reason, Beth and Leah moving out made it feel like everything was finally starting to happen and I wasn't completely ready to let my girl go.

"Mom, stop freaking out…its only a mile from here, that's nothing." Beth was trying to calm me as she packed up the few things from her childhood that she had kept out of the Cullen's basement as mementos.

"You're leaving me, how can I not freak out?" She knew how I felt, but Beth was adamant about wanting to give Edward and me space.

"Mom, seriously you'll be fine in a few days. I just want to spend some quality time with Leah, please?" She shot me those puppy dog eyes and I was done for. I suddenly felt guilty for every time I had done that to Edward, and then laughed knowing I would do it all again if it meant I got to keep him.

I sighed, resigned to let the move happen, and excited to see what Esme and everyone had accomplished in the last several weeks.

Edward and I walked with Leah and Beth a few steps ahead of us until the woods opened on a small wooded area. The little house sat perfectly amongst the trees, which I had heard them clear, and was astonished at how beautiful it was.

Beth ran to hug Esme and Leah quickly followed. "Esme, this is so awesome!" Esme smiled at Beth's enthusiasm as Leah released her from her hug.

"Really Esme, the house is lovely, I can't believe you got it done in such a short amount of time."

"Why don't you take a look inside, if there's anything you want changed, let me know." Carlisle opened the front door as he handed Leah two sets of keys and Beth pulled me along as the three of us looked around inside.

The living room was a beautiful tribute to the girls' Native American roots, with a faux-leather finish on the walls and several masks and pieces of Native artwork, with the wolf featured in particular. The kitchen was small, but economically set up and the bedrooms fit them to a tee. Beth's room was a dusty purple, and Leah's was a pale green. We all laughed when we realized that the walls matched their dresses for my wedding and knew that, although Alice couldn't have seen that, she had spent enough time talking to them about what they liked to be confident with her choices. The other thing I notices was the placement of several incense burners, replacing the Cullen's scent with a mix of lavender and rose.

As we exited the house they hung around thanking everyone for their hard work when I felt Edward take my hand. "I have a surprise for you…something to take your mind off the separation anxiety." I looked at him a little bewildered but followed him out of the newly created clearing.

I climbed on Edward's back and he took off through the trees and I was able to figure out our destination, but when he stopped in our new meadow, I was taken aback, never able to imagine what was there.

In the cave that Edward and I had been together that day now stood a cottage, with the front wall flush with the cave opening and a single bay window near a large circular door. "Welcome home." The anticipation in Edward's voice caused the tears I had been holding in to escape and I turned to him in awe.

"You built me a hobbit home?"

He smiled that perfect crooked smile at my reaction and handed me the key to our home. "I thought about the day we came here and how everything seemed to fit so well, how we fit so well here, so I asked Esme to help me build my wedding gift for you. Would you like to see the inside?"

I nodded giddily as we strode towards the door. When I opened it, I was truly blown away. The way the house had been carved into the cave, using the existing rock with new materials to create a unique cross between a hobbit hole and a fairy tale cottage was breathtaking. The floors were all light wood and the walls were all white or pale blue, mimicking the color scheme that I had grown to love. The furniture all looked handmade and there were two fireplaces with chimneys carved through the stone to exit off to the short side of that part of the mountain. The first fireplace was in the living room and I had a feeling I knew where the second one was.

As I walked through the kitchen and the bathroom I fell even more in love with the house, but the last two rooms were beyond any dream. The first door was tucked in the front of the house, with the living room between it and the master suite. I opened it and saw that it was a simply designed bedroom in a deeper blue than the rest of the house, with very little in the way of personal touches. I felt Edward follow me in after the moment he gave me to take in the room on my own. "I wanted Beth to always have a home with us."

I spun in his arms and kissed him, never wanting to let him go. Edward picked me up and carried me through the house and finally rested me on a large bed before stepping away so I could look around.

Nestled in the back of the cave, where we had made love for the first time was our bedroom, complete with a large bed and a giant whirlpool tub sunk into the floor. I continued to look around and saw that many of my things had been moved here and that in the slightly ajar closet, hung my clothes, along with some additions care of Alice. I marveled at the sheer beauty that surrounded me as Edward joined me on the bed. "What do you think?"

"You built me a house. Edward…I can't thank you enough for this." I wrapped my arms around him and started crying harder. I felt stupid for crying, but he seemed to understand as he cradled me to my chest.

"Let it out Bella, its okay baby."

**EPOV**

I had expected Bella to be excited by the house, but I didn't foresee the torrent of emotions that followed. Holding her in my arms, she finally began to regain her composure. "Bella, what made you so sad?"

She shifted and looked me in the eye. "I wasn't sad really, I was more overwhelmed. You've given me so much and I feel like there's no way for me to repay you."

"Bella, you're my everything, all I need is you."

Bella smiled and then yawned as her eyes fluttered. "I don't know why I'm so tired."

"You haven't been sleeping as soundly as you normally do. Why don't you take a nap?"

She nodded and then curled up on top of the covers while I held her close.

Bella and Beth were having a mother/daughter morning so Leah came with us to hunt, which was an interesting experience. Although she was a natural, Leah felt resentment towards aspects of the wolf lifestyle, the worst being hunting. Because she would be too tempting to have around once we began hunting, Leah went running in a separate direction than us to hunt. Jasper and Emmett were trying to outdo each other while the rest of us simply went to fill ourselves.

Once we were all satisfied, we headed towards the place we had agreed to meet Leah. As we got closer I could hear her yelling. "What is it? Did something happen to Seth? Sam? Why don't they just phase and save me the guessing ga-" Leah's face dropped and she trembled, but nothing happened. "Thank you Billy." Leah hung up and we were sprinting to her side.

"I don't know what Jake did, but they can't phase or tell me what happened."

"How is that possible?" Carlisle was standing at her side with a hand on her shoulder.

"An Alpha command can't be disobeyed. Billy called me, he couldn't tell me what was happening, but for him to call means that things at La Push are even worse. I should have stayed behind."

"Leah you came to keep Bella safe and we needed you these past few weeks with Beth's transformation." Carlisle tried to soothe her, but she just shook her head.

"I'm older; Seth shouldn't be carrying this burden. He hasn't left, but he will soon. We just have to be ready for it."

**There you have it! Leah found love, and Jake is back. This chapter was a hard one to write, but it finally worked itself out.**


	7. Stolen Moments and Final Heartbeats

**Okay everyone, we're entering the home stretch for this story and as a way of thanking you for your continued support over the past several months including those who stood by me through the hiatus, I will be writing a chapter of this story in between my regular updates so the last five chapters of _Holding Back the Years_ will be coming in a timely fashion. **

**EPOV**

I was flying through the woods with every ounce of strength my legs could muster. I knew Billy had told Leah that Jake was still at La Push and that Bella was still clear in Alice's mind, but I had to see her. I continued to the clearing and straight through the front door. The girls were in the bedroom giggling, so I marched directly into the room. Bella and Beth both looked up and their faces fell. "Edward, what is it?" Beth asked, but it was Bella that answered her.

"It's your father, Beth." Bella knew me well enough to recognize that Jake was the only thing that could upset me this much. "When is he coming?"

"We don't know. Leah got a call from Billy and it seems La Push has changed since you left, and not for the better. He's coming soon though, and until this is all sorted out, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Edward, there's another option." Bella took my hand as my brow furrowed. "Change me."

I pulled away more forcefully than I had intended and quickly took her face between my hands. "Bella I promised you your dream transformation and I won't let that mongrel-" I stopped short when I realized I had used the term in front of Beth. "Sorry sweetheart."

She smiled at me and waved it off. "Pack mind, remember? I've heard every name _that man_ has called you and your family and he didn't have the reasons you do. Sometimes a name fits too well not to use it."

"Elizabeth Alice, don't refer to your father as 'that man,' you know I don't like that." As angry as Bella could get at Jacob, she didn't like to see Beth be disrespectful for things he did to other people.

"Mom, I can't have this conversation with you right now. I'm going back to Leah's." Beth got off the bed and walked towards the door. "Edward, I'll see you tomorrow."

Once the front door closed behind her, I turned to Bella. "Bella, I won't change you to keep you safe or because you feel like it is your only option. I wouldn't do it when Victoria was hunting you and I certainly won't do it when the threat is something as insignificant as Jacob Black."

"If he was so insignificant than why are you this worried?"

"Because even the smallest threat can cost me everything." It came out as little more than a whisper, but Bella still caught it and held onto me tight.

"Edward, I accepted your proposal and told you about how I wanted to be changed. We weren't going to wait long and most of the planning is done, what difference does a few weeks make?"

"What are you saying?" Her eyes burned into mine and I saw the determination there.

"Marry me on Saturday."

"That's three days from now, are you sure?"

She smiled sweetly at me and nodded. "I've never been more ready to be your wife and experience everything that comes along with it."

I kissed her and then felt the telltale vibration of my phone a minute before hers did the same. I looked down and shook my head. "Yes, Alice?"

"Edward, I need you to come up here so we can figure out the details that are important to you before I steal Bella to tie everything up."

I was about to respond when part of Bella's conversation caught my attention. "She what? No, I'll be right there!"

Bella shut her phone and I followed her out the house as I said a quick good-bye to Alice. "Bella, what is it?"

"Beth wants to head off Jake, she thinks that he's coming to take her back so if she can prove that she wants to stay with me then he won't come here and bother us."

"It has to be hereditary." I huffed at Beth's sweet, albeit ill thought out plan.

"What does?" Bella continued walking in the direction of their cottage.

"The complete lack of self-preservation and absolute desire to sacrifice yourself regardless of whether or not it will help the cause." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, Bella spun around and smacked my shoulder with a scowl on her face.

"You're so not helping right now. Now are you going to run me or will I have to make this entire trek on foot?" That playful smile returned to her face and I slung her onto my back as I took off.

We were at the cottage within minutes and I could hear the argument going on inside. Bella climbed off and walked into the living room. "Elizabeth Alice Black, have you lost your mind?"

"Mom, I'm sorry but he's coming up here for me and to mend his wounded pride. If he makes it within 100 miles of Edward he's going to attack with or without reason. He's going to lose the pack over this, but he doesn't care. They can't phase, but Leah and I still can, that has to mean something."

"I don't care what it means; you aren't running blindly into it. When he comes, I'll let you be there to try to talk him down, but I doubt that it will work. I can't be here about to get married while you're out there confronting your father, please just say you won't do something stupid."

Beth's face crumbled and she rubbed her hands across it before groaning and flopping onto the couch. "Fine. You guys are really getting married soon?"

"Saturday night." Bella reached back and I took her hand, entering the conversation for the first time since I entered the house.

"Beth, I promise to keep your mother and you safe, but I can't do that if you go running off. I need you to promise me."

She rolled her eyes and then smiled. "I promise, Edward, no running off. But I don't want you trying to protect me, worry about my mom."

"I won't prevent you from being there, but I won't stand by and watch you get hurt either."

"I guess I can't ask for more from you. So are you still doing the transformation on your wedding night?"

I froze at her knowledge of the plan but realized that Bella would have mentioned it to her because it dictates how much time they'll have together. "Yes, that's when your mom wants it to happen…does that bother you?"

"No. I'll just miss seeing her every day." Beth tried valiantly to hide her sadness, but no one was fooled.

"Beth we'll work with your mom and the minute it is safe we'll come right here to see you. If there was any other way to do this, believe me, I would try it."

"I know." Then Beth chuckled and shook her head. "Hopefully I'll smell bad enough that she'll be able to come around soon."

We all laughed with her as Bella wrapped her arms around Beth and held her close. "Stay with us until the wedding? I don't want to lose any time with you."

Beth agreed quickly as I suggested we all go back to the house as I called Alice to meet me there. Soon the girls were back in the bedroom while Alice and I sat out in the meadow. "Edward, I know this isn't how you wanted it, but you are going to get your happily ever after."

I reached over and pulled Alice to my side. "Thanks Alice. What did you need to talk to me about the wedding?"

Alice beamed as she turned to me. "Okay, I just wanted to run some details by you and make sure everything is to your standard. First, the meadow. We're not going to bring in flowers because…well it looks perfect the way it is, but we will be decorating it. Eleazar and Carmen will be arriving home on Friday and will come, but I can't see Tanya and her sisters there. You should ask them, Bella doesn't want to cause a rift in the family and we may need them if things go badly with Jacob-"

"They'll attack the entire pack if we give them the opportunity; that includes Beth and Leah. I'm not willing to chance it."

Alice nodded, choosing not to push it. "All right, so besides family, Carlisle is inviting one of his co-workers but it'll be very small. Carlisle's walking Bella down the aisle, Emmett's officiating-"

My head swung swiftly towards her. "Seriously, whose idea was that?"

Alice smirked. "Yours, actually. Back when you were trying to make Bella more comfortable about getting married during the summer after graduation. She thought it would help keep it fun considering everything going on."

"I can't believe she remembered it."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Bella remembers everything you say to her."

"Is there anything else you need my help with?"

"No." I stood but soon felt Alice's hand on my wrist. "Edward, we'll keep her safe. Anyone of us would sacrifice ourselves for her, she's our family too."

My eyes closed as her words sunk in. "I know, but hopefully it won't come to that. Thank you Alice, for everything."

"You're welcome big brother." She winked as she danced to the edge of the clearing before she paused. "Tell Bella I'll be here for her in the morning, you better not try to hide her from me." Before the laugh left my mouth, Alice was gone. I turned, heading back into the house, making sure to announce my entrance and wait for Leah to come out of the bedroom to enter.

"You ready for bed, love?" Bella turned a brilliant red as Beth slipped off the bed and walked past me.

"Night Edward, I'll see you tomorrow mom." Beth left the room and when I heard the door to her room close I pulled Bella to me.

"I love you." The words were barely a whisper against my chest, but they rang out loud and clear.

"I love you too, Bella, with everything I have."

Bella's hands slid up my chest and gripped the hair at the base of my neck. Leaning down to meet her lips, I kissed her with all the desperation that today had brought out of me. It seems that there is always something trying to steal our happiness and I was determined to end it now. Reaching down, I swung Bella into my arms and carried her to the bed, snuggling around her as she fit perfectly against my body.

Finally breaking the kiss, Bella rolled over and I pulled her back flush to my chest and held her close.

**BPOV**

Morning came far too quickly after a fitful night of sleep, Alice's unrelenting knock waking me up with a start. "Relax; it's only the wedding Nazi." Edward snickered against my neck as he kissed between my shoulder blades and hopped out of bed so he could let Alice in.

"Are you ready?" Alice's enthusiasm was boundless this morning and soon I was changed and eating the breakfast Edward had cooked for me.

"Call me when you're done." Edward's voice was even but the anxiety was obvious as he gave Alice the unnecessary warning and pressed a quick peck to my forehead and disappeared out the door.

The next few hours were filled with a rundown of everything Alice and I had discussed in recent weeks and every detail until Edward left for the night on Friday and we had our "sleepover" or partial sleepover, as Alice and Rosalie would be on guard duty while Edward stayed the night at the main house. It wouldn't have been a wedding planning session without Alice begging to see my dress, but now I was even more convinced that I had to keep it a secret as Edward would be listening to everything to try and keep me safe. With a pout that could break a lesser heart, Alice trilled out the front door as I went to take a shower.

I heard the muffled screaming before the water was even off, so as I fumbled with my towel, closing myself into the linen closet just to be safe as the shouting got louder I braced myself for what might come, cursing the fact that we waited at all.

A few minutes later I heard doors slamming and the sound of Edward's worried voice. "Bella! Bella, where are you?"

"I'm in here." I called out a second before the linen closet door opened.

The smile on Edward's face would have been comical if he wasn't so alarmed. "What are you doing hiding in the closet?"

"I heard you screaming and I thought-" Before I could finish my sentence, Edward had me cradled to his chest and was squeezing me as tight as he dared.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry, love. I was yelling at Alice for leaving you unprotected, but I didn't think about how it might sound to you."

"You shouldn't have yelled at Alice, she was still in the clearing and fully capable of protecting me if need be. Plus Jasper is out in the woods running patrol until Alice was done. You should apologize to her."

Edward's expression shifted into a mask of contrition as he nodded and sat me down. "You're right. I'll let you change and go talk to her before she finishes up out there. I'll be right back."

Edward left and I threw on some sweats and climbed into bed, both physically and emotionally drained from the last 24 hours.

**EPOV**

I wasn't gone for more than five minutes, but when I re-entered our bedroom Bella was sound asleep. Enjoying the opportunity to watch her at peace, I climbed beside her and watched her sleep the way I did a lifetime ago. But we weren't the same people we had been in that small bedroom in Forks, and this afternoon, her sleep was far from peaceful. She tossed and turned worse than she had last night, clenching her fists and grinding her teeth as she whimpered and squeezed her eyes tight. If she wasn't in such desperate need of sleep, I would have woken her up, but as it was, I couldn't bear to disturb her. The nightmares got worse and it broke my silent heart to see her in so much pain. A little while later, when she started crying out, I finally shook her gently until she popped off the bed and looked at me with terrified eyes. "Oh!"

Her arms wrapped around my neck as she clung to me and I tried in vain to soothe her. She cried in broken sobs and stuttered breaths while I stroked her hair and rubbed circles on her back, waiting for her to calm down on her own.

When that happened she pulled back to look me in the eye. "Promise me that you won't go up against him alone. I could never survive losing you again, and Jake won't play fair. He'll goad you into it and…"

I pulled her back to me as I kissed her head. "I'm not going anywhere. I've survived far worse than Jacob Black. Is that what this dream was about, because it was just your fear, sweetheart, nothing more."

"No, Edward. I've had dreams like this before. They're not true premonitions, but there is definite truth in them. Promise me that you'll be careful."

"I promise."

Bella relaxed and then smiled, appeased by my words as she settled back into her pillow.

The next morning, Bella woke up even more exhausted than she had yesterday. The nightmares hadn't been as bad as that first one, but they made sleep elusive for her and I was surprised she was even conscious when Eleazar and Carmen arrived to meet her. The warmth of the conversation eased Bella's nerves as she was still worried that the remainder of the Denali clan would hold the same resentment towards her.

Eleazar kept the chat light, asking about things that she noticed that were unique about herself. Bella told him about how she would have these dreams, some she had never even told me about, that as she mentioned the previous night weren't the future but did foreshadow things that had come to pass. She told him about her mental block, but it wasn't until she brought up the emotional pull Beth had felt towards her while she was unconscious that his face came to life.

"So your emotions helped calm her?"

Bella nodded. "That's what she said."

"Has it happened any other times?" Eleazar's face lit up, much like Carlisle when he was learning some new medical information.

"I don't know. There are times my emotions become really intense, but that was the first time anyone else could feel it."

"What had you been thinking about before you were put under?"

"I don't know…between the pain and the blood loss…"

"You were worried about Beth. You were calling her name and begging us to find her." I supplied for them.

Eleazar was silent for a moment. "She's a type of emopath."

"Like Jasper?" Bella squeezed my hand.

"Somewhat. It appears that you attune yourself to the people you're close to and are able to sense their emotions and project yours. The dreams are most likely your subconscious filtering your intuition through the emotions you feel towards the subject. Your ability to sense things about people close to you is why they are similar to real events, but without actual precognition ability it is hit and miss."

"What about the mental block?" I wanted to know why Bella's mind was a mystery to me.

"Her mind's way of protecting her ability. If her mind were vulnerable, then people would be able to manipulate her and her power. The fact that this is present while she's still human means she will be quite powerful."

Bella smiled up at him with wide eyes. "Really?"

He smiled and stood up. "Yes. Now, we are going out to hunt, but we will see you both tomorrow at the wedding. Congratulations."

Carmen smiled and followed Eleazar as they left the living room of our hobbit hole, but the person who entered after them surprised me greatly. "Kate." My voice was clipped and it didn't escape Bella that my mood had shifted abruptly.

"Edward, can I talk to you…alone?" I stood up and gestured towards the door.

"Quickly, but I'm not going any further than the edge of the meadow."

She conceded and we walked out the front door, closing it behind us. "Edward, you know me. I don't get in the middle of these types of squabbles. That's why I came instead of Tanya and Irina. Tanya's hurt about your choice and Irina is upset about Laurent. This isn't going to happen the way you'd like, but they are hurting. You all were the closest thing to family we have outside of each other and Eleazar and Carmen. Losing that bond was like losing our mother all over again." I almost spoke but she cut me off. "That wasn't meant to guilt you into something. I was merely trying to illustrate a point. We aren't going to cause you any problems so don't worry about one of us coming after the dogs."

I hissed in anger as I spit out my words. "Those _dogs_ are part of my family. One of them is about to be my step-daughter."

Kate recoiled at the tone of my voice. "Sorry. If you ever want to try to reach out again, let me know. I know Carmen will try to get them to reconcile with you. If it were up to me, I'd come tomorrow, but I have to side with my sisters." She looked genuine as she bounced a rock on her foot like it was a hacky sack.

"Thank you for coming and for explaining it to me. Let them know that if they want to talk, we're willing to listen."

Kate smiled and then turned around and headed back to her sisters. Going back into the house, I found Bella was visibly nervous when I met her on the couch. "What did she have to say?"

"They're not coming to the wedding, but they also won't start anything. Mainly they're hurt, but there isn't much we can do about it. It'll just take time now, but at least they know we're willing to talk whenever they're ready."

Bella took my hand. "I'm sorry that this is causing your family problems. Do you think they'll come around?"

"Someday." Just then, Alice and Rosalie showed up, not even bothering to knock.

"Come on Edward, it's 7:14…we gave you a whole extra 14 minutes." Alice smirked and I grumbled as I held Bella close.

"The next time I see you, we'll be saying 'I do.'" Bella blushed and I kissed her as Leah and Beth walked in.

"Go before they decide to torture me worse as punishment for delaying 'girl time' even longer."

"I love you. The next 14½ hours will be the longest of my existence."

"I love you too. Now just go to your room, there are a few surprises to help you pass the time." With my curiosity piqued, I kissed her again and then ran off to the house.

Running through the front door, I sprinted to my room but was cut off by my brothers. "Oh no you don't, we're going hunting, because once you go in that room we'll never see you again!"

I spun around to stare at Jasper. "You know what it is?"

"I do." I tried to listen to his thoughts, but as soon as I did the mental image of Alice I was confronted with made me shiver in disgust.

"Not cool."

Emmett laughed from behind me. "Let's go, little brother. I need some food so I'll be ready for my big day tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes as I followed them outside.

**BPOV**

After showering, I was buffed and polished and painted until I was fully ready for tomorrow. Leah, Beth, and I ate a wonderful meal that Alice whipped up, and then we sat around until it was time to go to bed. Leah went to sleep in Beth's room, leaving the two of us to spend some quality time before the long separation that would start tomorrow after the wedding.

Beth was quiet for a while, so long that I had thought she was asleep when she finally spoke. "Mom…would be upset if I called Edward 'dad' now that you're getting married?"

The question caught me off guard. "Beth…I love how close you are with Edward, it is the only way I could even think about going through with this tomorrow, but I don't want you to disregard your father."

Beth sat up and looked at me. "Jake may be my 'father' but he will never be my 'dad.' A dad worries about you and puts your needs first and is willing to die for you. Those are things that _my father_ has never done. He is risking the life of my family and friends for his own personal desires, he hurt you and he's endangering my tribe with his selfishness. Why can't you see just how bad of a guy he is?"

"I hate your father for all the pain he's caused us, but I could never regret the choice I made in being with him, because you came out of it." I had to be truthful with her, because I did despise him for all the pain he caused, but I could never wish that it hadn't happened.

Beth huffed a breath and then laid back down face to face with me. "It takes more than DNA to be a father. I just want Edward to know how much he means to me."

I smiled at her. "Okay. I know Edward will appreciate it. He thinks of you as a daughter already, so it will mean the world to him."

Hugging my daughter, Alice popped in with a glass of water and pill cupped in her hand. "If you want to be conscious tomorrow, you better take this tonight."

Sighing, I took the pill from her and swallowed it, cuddling into the covers with Beth close as I drifted off to sleep.

**EPOV**

We got back to the house around two in the morning and it took both Emmett and Jasper restraining me to stop me from running to Bella and breaking all tradition to spend tonight with her. I knew she was safe, but tonight was the last night she would be human…the last night she slept, her heartbeats, the music that inspired me were numbered, and I was missing it all. But I knew it was important to Bella to have this time with Beth, so sullenly, I went upstairs until I saw the laptop on my bed.

I powered it on and noticed three icons in the center of the desktop, titled simply '1,' '2,' and '3.' Clicking on the first one, a word document opened and began to read.

**_"Roads Go Ever Ever On" By J.R.R Tolkien_**__

Roads go ever ever on,  
Over rock and under tree,  
By caves where never sun has shone,  
By streams that never find the sea;  
Over snow by winter sown,  
And through the merry flowers of June,  
Over grass and over stone,  
And under mountains in the moon.  
Roads go ever ever on  
Under cloud and under star,  
Yet feet that wandering have gone  
Turn at last to home afar.  
Eyes that fire and sword have seen  
And horror in the halls of stone  
Look at last on meadows green  
And trees and hills they long have known.

_My Darling Edward,_

_Breathe deep! In a few short hours we will be joined for the last time, because for all eternity, nothing will be able to part us after I become yours. I know you wanted to be with me tonight and the fact that you're staying away is a testament to why you are my forever. Look under your pillow, I hope what you find there helps and know that I love you with everything I am, and everything I will become. You are my soul Edward, and I will gladly give up the possibility of heaven for the guarantee of the heaven I experience every second I'm in your arms. Be strong my love, and enjoy your gifts._

_ Love,_

_ Your Bella_

I smiled as I reached under my pillow and found one of her shirts. I slipped it over one of the pillows so I could cuddle with it as I tried to pass the time until morning. Clicking on the next icon, a video popped up, only about five or so minutes long, but it was the most wonderful thing I could have imagined. At some point in all of this, Bella had filmed a small part of a nap she took, looking absolutely beautiful as she sighed, rolling towards the camera, her hair covering part of her face until she shifted again, revealing her features once more. I played the video two more times before I finally moved on to the last item. Opening the audio file, I let out a muted sob as I heard Bella's heartbeat recorded on a loop. She took the things I would miss the most and saved them for me so I could remember how it all began.

Playing her heartbeat, I held the Bella-clad pillow close, breathing in her scent until Jasper came to get me. "Edward, Emmett wanted me to tell you to stop huffing Bella and get ready. We'll be heading over there in an hour."

Nodding, I reluctantly put down the pillow and made my way to shower and get dressed.

All too soon, I was ready and stood face to face with Esme, who was waiting behind for Sura, Carlisle's colleague from work. I still didn't know why he had felt the need to invite him, but Carlisle never did anything like this lightly, so I would trust him with his secrecy. Soon, Eleazar and Carmen arrived and helped Jasper keep me from jumping out of my skin until our final guest arrived.

When Sura knocked on the door, we went out to meet him as we walked the four wheelers we bought to drive to the ceremony. Esme rode with me, careful not to ruin her dress as we drove carefully to the meadow. As we stood up, she squeezed my arm and I turned to look at her as she looked me in the eye.

_Sura is Leah's imprint._

As soon as I heard her thought, I felt my eye pop out of my eyes as I remembered the day Leah came home telling us of the chance meeting in the wood. "How?"

"Sura came in the next day talking about his hunting trip and how his grandmother was convinced it was an Amarok, which is the Inuit legend of the great wolf. Carlisle casually asked him about it until he was positive that he was the person Leah had imprinted on. So he invited him so that Leah could get her happy ending today as well."

I smiled at the idea of my father playing matchmaker, but after fifty years with Alice, I guess even he is not immune to meddling in others lives from time to time, after all the pixie made it look so easy.

As it was almost time, I stood in the center of the clearing, with Jasper to my right and Emmett standing in front of me as our four guests stood off to the side of the meadow. The door to the house finally opened and Rosalie walked up, winking at Emmett before turning to stand far to his side. Alice followed, prancing through the beautiful wild flowers that blanketed the meadow. As she took her place, Leah began to walk, but her eyes soon locked with Sura and reluctantly she took her place next to Alice. Beth stepped out and walked at a determined pace as she stood just on the other side of Emmett as my eyes focused on the door.

Carlisle appeared a second before my Bella, but once she was within my sight, there was no one else in my world. She looked stunning with her hair only partially up, creating a crown of hair on her head as the rest flowed in soft waves down her shoulders and back. Her dress was understated, a simple skirt with a slight train and a gathered detail on the bust of the empire waist dress.

Her smile filled her face as she quite literally glowed on my father's arm. I knew that Bella missed Charlie more today because he wasn't there to give her away, but as Carlisle placed her hand in mine, it didn't show.

Emmett began the short ceremony, using the traditional vows with, remarkably, no ad-libbing, and the use of "as long as we both shall live" for the end of our vows. We exchanged our rings and in the seconds before Emmett was able to pronounce us man and wife, I was already kissing Bella, elated that she was finally mine.

We returned to the main house for a family dinner, which we were dreading as we would have to pretend for Sura's sake. When we got back, though, he was noticeably missing, that is until we noticed that Leah was also MIA. Laughing at the providence that brought this all together, we sat around with our family as Beth and Bella ate before Rosalie sat at my piano, playing as Bella and I danced. The day had flown by us as I held my wife close, not acknowledging anything else, except for the dance I shared with Alice, Esme, and Beth, as Bella took her turns with 'her boys' and Carlisle.

It wasn't long before Bella let out a small yawn. I gladly let her say a tearful good-bye to Beth and Leah, who had finally reappeared with Sura. As the rest of my family said goodnight to us, I lifted Bella into my arms and carried her cradled against me chest all the way back to our home, where I continued to hold her until she stood before the bed.

Running to lock the door, I returned as Bella kicked off her heels, standing behind her to lower the zipper on her dress, in awe of the fact that Bella and I were finally married after all these years. The blur of moments were not lost to my vampire senses, but I couldn't focus on them as the dress that had looked exquisite on Bella slid down her frame to pool at her feet.

Bella blushed as my clothes quickly fell from my body, leaving us both in our underwear. Her heart was pounding and I closed my eyes, realizing that they were about to cease. "Edward?" Bella's voice was quiet. I looked into the pools of liquid chocolate as they burned with intensity.

"Thank you for last night, that was exactly what I needed and the only thing that will help me survive the next three days without you."

Bella smiled and placed her hand on my heard. "I'll be here from the moment my eyes close until my final heartbeat awakens me to our eternity."

I leaned down to kiss her as she moaned into my mouth, bringing me to the edge of madness as I shredded her undergarments as well of my own and lifted her onto the bed. We lay there a tangle of limbs and lips until Bella shifted, opening herself up to me.

Entering her, I moved slowly, knowing that the sheer emotion was enough to crumble my resolve and I wasn't going to change her because I had injured her, but as the final declaration of love.

Bella shifted under me and I moaned as the new angle allowed me to fill her even more. Bella's arms wrapped around me as I continued my slow pace, pressing her breasts into my chest and causing her nipples to harden at the chill. She loosened my hands grip on the sheets and placed my right hand on her hip, where I rubbed gentle circles as she dragged my left up her side until she moved my hand with hers over her breast. "Touch me Edward, I want to feel your hands on me."

Reclaiming her mouth, I let her movements guide me as we kept our slow pace. Moving with her this way, her as the yin to my yang, I could feel my impending release near. Bella was also nearing her end as I felt her tighten around me. Four thrusts later, we both tumbled into ecstasy as my name fell from Bella's perfect mouth. Her eyes were focused on mine as I kept moving inside her, helping to prolong her bliss as I pressed a final kiss to her lips. Brushing my lips from hers down the column of her neck until I hovered over her pulse point, I kissed it and murmured, "I love you, Bella." Moving closer still I opened my mouth against the thin skin of her neck and felt it give way as my teeth found purchase on the flesh of my beloved.


	8. The Storm that Broke the Calm

**EPOV**

It was sweeter than I remembered it, but I banished that thought as soon as it entered my mind. Bella's body arched into mine just as it had moments earlier in pleasure, but now it was done out of agony. Keeping my mouth in place, I allowed my venom to flow into my love for a moment more before I licked the wound closed and began moving down her body. The loss of her most sensitive flesh on mine was pushed aside as I bit her in the creases of her elbows, her wrists, crisscrossing the mark left behind the first time I tasted her essence to save her, and moving lower to bite her behind the knees and on her ankles. Having helped to spread the venom before it closed off her veins, I threw on a pair of boxers before I lifted Bella and brought her into the bathroom.

Turning on the water, I washed the sweat and make-up off of Bella and then cleaned the product from her hair. Lifting her from the tub, I dressed her and wrapped a towel around her hair. Walking out with her, Alice was pulling down the covers on the freshly made bed. "Thank you for today Alice, it was beautiful."

She smiled and helped me to pull the covers up before she took the towel off of Bella's hair and began brushing it, letting it fan out over the pillows. "You're welcome, big brother. Thank you for making my sister-in-laws dream come true."

I shook my head at her and then settled in next to Bella. "You're doing so well, love. Just focus on coming back to me." Just then I felt a small ripple of love. "Alice, I thought Jasper wasn't coming by until morning?"

"He isn't, he went hunting with Emmett. I think that was Bella."

I looked down at her still form; little whimpers were the only thing that betrayed the calm she was trying so hard to maintain. "Was that you, Bella? Were you letting me know that you heard me?"

Another ripple confirmed it for me. "Leave it to Bella to find a way to comfort you even now. I'm going to relieve Carlisle. The boys should start their patrol when Leah goes to try and get some info from Billy. You focus on what's happening in this room and we'll take care of the rest."

With that, we were alone again. Listening to the increased beat of her heart, I laid with my head on her chest as Bella did so often to me and let time pass.

The knock at the door caught me a little off guard until I caught Beth's scent, and then I relaxed and asked her to join us. Walking in, she froze at her mother's stillness, but quickly climbed up next to her. "I'll give you some time with your mother; if you feel a ripple of emotion, don't get scared…her power has already become more pronounced."

"Okay…thanks." Beth settled in next to Bella and I walked out the front door.

"Hey stranger, want to go on a quick hunt?" Rosalie smirked down at me.

"Sure, might as well while it's still quiet here."

"That mutt would be a fool to start something." Rose huffed as we took off.

Hunting with Rosalie was nice because she doesn't think much when she's out there, and she rarely thinks something about me that she wouldn't say out loud a moment after it entered her head. We took down a few deer before we went back to the meadow so I could go back to my vigil and she could give Emmett a break from his guard duty.

Sitting with Beth was nice, as we rarely got time together uninterrupted. She loved hearing me tell her about Bella when she was younger and was also quite interested in vampire nature. She asked me about my power and our thirst, wanting to understand what it would be like for her mother when she woke up. Hearing about how drawn I was to Bella's blood, she was in awe at how I had been able to restrain myself long enough to fall in love with her.

She asked about when I left Bella and the vampires that had tried to kill her mother because of her involvement with my family. Her fascination with leaving her to protect her was something she dwelled on. "You loved her enough to walk away, to have the things you couldn't give her…not once, but twice. You put my mom's happiness first, so I could never be angry at you, even though it was pretty boneheaded not to fight for her. But I have to know something, why wouldn't you change her? Didn't you want her with you forever?"

I shifted at the question I had answered countless times, to Bella, to my family, and now to my step daughter. "Beth, back then I was convinced that our transformation had stolen our souls…that the demons we were by nature made us incapable of any kind of redemption. I couldn't take your mother's soul, it felt selfish. I would have happily taken every minute I could with her back then if it meant that she would make it to heaven. How could I deny heaven an angel like her?" I turned to run my hand through her hair and place a kiss on her forehead. "When I lost your mother, it nearly killed me, but I survived it knowing she would have what I had wanted for her, even if it wasn't with me. Then Alice had her vision and everything shifted. I wanted Bella with me for all eternity, but I couldn't take her away from you. I don't know if you've thought about it, but when you pass away, a very long time from now if I have anything to say about it, your mother and I will be forced to go to the funeral as your grandchildren or great-niece and nephew. No parent should ever have to bury a child, but someday, your mother will be forced to. These are all things that we talked about before I agreed to change her. I wanted her for me, but I wouldn't let her make a decision she would regret, because there is no going back."

Beth was quiet as she looked down at her mother. "I never thought about that. I'm glad she had you to think about it for her." She was quiet for a moment before moving on. "You really don't remember your parents?"

I met her eyes and knew what she was asking. "No, but I didn't really try to when the memories were still fresh in my mind. Believe me; your mother will do everything she can to remember you and we'll all help. Besides, you'll be around after she's changed so all of that will stay with her."

Beth nodded and then went to get herself a snack as I looked down at Bella. "That girl of yours is truly something special, love."

Beth stayed until morning when Esme brought her to the main house to eat and get some real sleep. When they had left, Carlisle came in to check on her, and presumably, me as well. After looking her over, Carlisle sat next to me on the bed. "She's doing well, son. Half way through the transformation and Bella's progressing nicely. Another day and a half and everything will be right again and you and Bella will be able to face whatever comes with Jacob together."

I nodded as I turned my attention back to my wife where she lay in the bed. "If there was something wrong, you'd tell me, right?"

"Of course. But there's nothing to tell." He stood up and went to the head of the bed to kiss Bella's forehead. "Rest now, sleeping beauty, you'll be one of us soon enough."

Patting my shoulder, Carlisle headed to the door. "Esme's going to try and get Beth to stay at the main house, that way if the transformation winds down earlier than we expect she won't have to leave seeing her mother in pain."

I took an unnecessary breath and then turned to him once more. "How's Alice?"

"She hates being _normal,_ but other than that; she's excited to see Bella wake up."

Carlisle left the house as I moved back to Bella. The ripples were stronger in intensity now, and less like an actual ripple. It was almost like a blanket covering me with love and trust…it was nice feeling to experience.

As the hours passed and Bella continued to be affected by the change subtly, I began to think that we were going to dodge the bullet and that the transformation would pass without incident, so of course, something had to go wrong.

"He's almost here!" Beth burst through the front door. I ran out to meet her in the living room and try to calm her.

"What are you talking about?" I knew it was Jake, but how and what she knew was still a mystery.

"Leah got a call from Seth. For some reason, we can't use the pack mind to talk to the boys, but all the other Alpha commands my father had imposed have lifted. Jake left yesterday. He has a few hours on the rest of the pack, but they're gaining ground. And he's getting close, he just contacted me and asked me to meet him about 20 miles from here. He wants to talk to me."

There was no masking the horror on my face at the news she was relaying. "Beth, I don't want you going out there."

"Edward, I'm not going alone. Leah went to get your family. They're coming with me. I have to try to set this right, or he'll never give this up."

"I don't like this Beth, I'll talk to Carlisle…he can stay behind with Bella and maybe Alice. I want to be there to protect you if I need to."

"No! You have to stay here with my mom. She needs you to be here with her. I'll be safe and the pack will be here soon enough. Please, Dad, let me try to end this."

And that's when she did it. If her calling me dad wasn't enough, she unleashed those eyes…Bella's eyes, on me, and I was done for. "You don't fight fair, young lady."

"I've wanted to call you that for a while, and Mom finally said she was okay with it. I know the timing isn't the best-"

I pulled Beth to me and held her as tight as I dared. "The timing is perfect because it was instinct, not planned. I'll keep your mother safe; you go talk to your father. Just be careful."

"I will."

With that, Beth ran off to meet my family at the main house while I returned to Bella. She continued to lie there still, although there was worry woven into the emotional blanket she covered our house in. "Love, our family will keep her safe and I will keep you safe."

Holding Bella, I counted the minutes it would take for Beth and the rest of our family to make it to the meeting place and then began to wonder how long it would take for them to resolve this, if it was possible. As I had that thought, I caught a scent that I hadn't in over four years.

Jake was here.

Climbing out of bed, I locked the bedroom door in a vain attempt to put a barrier between Bella's unconscious body and the fight that was about to happen outside. Jake had used his daughter to get himself the one on one fight he'd been waiting years for.

Walking out into the clearing, Jake was at the opposite side in wolf form, glaring at me.

_I'm finishing this today bloodsucker, your hold on my family ends now._

"I don't have a supernatural spell over them, they chose me. I didn't have to trick them to get them to stick around." I knew I wasn't playing fair, but Jake wasn't about to and I needed him off his game as much as possible to keep us safe until everyone realized he wasn't coming to the meeting and made it back here.

_Your family isn't that bright, all I had to do was borrow a play from that red-headed leech's playbook and I slipped right past them to where you were._

"It was your daughter's faith in you that lead them to meet you. Her trust is obviously misplaced."

_Don't tell me about my daughter!_

"You put yourself first, Jake. Someone had to look out for her; we've become quite a nice family unit."

Just then the memories began to hit.

_Bella in a white dress, standing in front of a bed. Jake kissing Bella as he fondled her breasts. Bella and Jake having sex. Her calling out his name. Him calling out hers. _

Then the images shifted.

_Bella sitting on the couch in their house. Her face lit up as she filled the vision as Jake sat with her. "Bella, what is it? Did you get your midterm grades back?"_

_Bella laughed, shaking her head. "Jake, this is so much better than school. I'm pregnant!" Bella's arms flew towards me in the vision._

_Bella's hand resting on her swollen belly, while she gasped as her hand moved to feel Beth kick._

_Bella being handed Beth for the first time in the hospital._

"All things that your lies brought about, Jake. But I can't truly hate you for it, because Elizabeth came out of it. I'm surprised it never bothered you that Bella named _your_ daughter after my mother and sister."

Jake's hackles shifted as a growl ripped out of his chest.

_I don't know what I'll enjoy more, ripping you to shreds or insuring that Bella never becomes one of you._

"A little late for that, Jake. She'll awaken to my life tomorrow evening, with me at her side."

_If either of you make it that long._

"That's your ex-wife you're talking about, the woman you lied to keep." I tried messing with his resolve by reminding him that Bella had once meant the world to him.

_She was dead to me the minute she made that choice and put our daughter in danger. It's your fault my daughter lost her childhood and has to know the pain that being a wolf causes the females in our pack._

"I'm sorry every day that Beth had to go through that, but your daughter is thriving as a wolf."

_I'm done playing games with you bloodsucker, I came here to end this._

_NO!_

Beth's mental scream was terrifying and stopped me a second longer than it had Jake as he jumped at me, catching me off guard as I barely escaped. He landed and lunged again, once more missing his mark. I was losing my footing as the thoughts of my family became more pronounced and louder as they neared us. They were still a while off, but I just had to hold him off a few more minutes and Jake's plan would be finished. I was grateful for the superior vampire senses as I could see Jake's move coming, even when the roar of voices drowned out his thoughts.

We continued on for another minute or two when the ripples began again. The calming influence that Bella was projecting was exactly what I needed, but I was worried if she was aware of what was happening outside.

Jake dove at me and I dodged him but hadn't expected him to use the tree as leverage as he pushed off of it and connected with my shoulder, knocking me to the ground while still standing on my back, causing me some of the first physical pain I had felt in nearly a century.

Everything happened very slowly after that, as if my mind was aware that these were my final seconds. I felt his muzzle graze my neck as his breath blew hot on my head. His claws dug into my shoulder blade and I winced as his thoughts echoed in my mind.

_I've dreamed of doing this for so long…the only thing that makes this moment sweeter is that either way, I was right. Choosing you will destroy Bella, whether I do it, or the grief does it for me._

His teeth scraped at my hard skin over the back of my head taking it into his mouth before he began to squeeze his iron jaw around my skull. I heard every crack and chip in my skin as the pain became overwhelming.

Bella's waves came stronger and it kept me from struggling against him, which was probably why I was still alive. Hoping she could hear me, or at the very least feel what I was, I pushed past the pain and let one thought fill my being.

_Bella, I'm sorry…I love you._

And then everything went black.

**Ahh! I know, I'm evil, but don't worry, you'll hear something soon! Remember, I don't really hate Jake, but this Jake was twisted by power and is even worse than some of the hateful moments Jake showed in the series out of anger that Bella was choosing death over him in his eyes…this is a very different man than the boy SM dreamed up. Leave love, or scorn at the cliffie I stuck you with, either way I appreciate it!**


	9. A Changing of the Guard

**BIG NOTE: Anything in bold in this chapter with the excection of POV's is pack mind or Edward reading minds, because I used the italics too much and it italicized the entire last third of the chapter, which would make it very difficult to understand.**

**Okay, so horrible friend alert…I completely forgot to give major props over the last two chapters to my new beta and good friend A Cullen Wannabe for not only being the run-on slayer, but also coming up with the supremely awesome title for last chapter! Here are the answers you've been asking for! Tissue alert! Hope you enjoy~**

**Beth POV**

We caught their scent about 10 miles out, but neither Leah nor I could hear the pack. The only confirmation we had were the barrage of images that my father must have been thinking to get to Edward. I could only hope it wasn't working.

I was kicking myself for believing him, but Leah kept trying to reassure me.

**He fooled us all, Beth. Don't blame yourself.**

Alice was telling us about her vision changes, which had been our first indication that something was wrong. Edward and my mom were flickering in her vision, like they were coming in and out of being. And that could only mean one thing, their fates would both be decided in the next few minutes, and we may not make it back in time to make a difference. Alice's frustration over the blindness the werewolf presence was causing her at the moment had reached its fever pitch as she screamed out. "I can't take it! These flashes are giving me a migraine!"

As we got closer, I heard my father threaten to end "this." His words were so vicious that I couldn't help but scream in the pack mind, hoping he would hear me.

We continued running through the forest as fast as our legs, be it two or four, would carry us. Within another two minutes, we were nearly at the meadow, not sure of what we'd find. In those last feet, the wind changed, alerting us that the rest of the pack wasn't far off. Reaching the edge, there was a collective gasp as we saw _that man_ with Edward's head in his mouth. His body was limp and the screeching of teeth on vampire skin echoed as I bellowed to him.

**Put him down! NOW!**

Edward's body fell lifeless to the ground as Jake cowered on the ground. The movement behind me was stilled as Leah stepped forward to stand beside me.

**It can't be…that would mean—**

Jake rose to his feet again and bounded closer to us.**No! I am the Alpha of this pack and no one will take my birthright from me.**

**The same lineage that gave you the right to make that claim is what has allowed me to take it from you****. Jacob Black, you have endangered your family, your pack, and your tribe. You've gone against every rule that governs the Alpha and I will not stand by and watch you destroy our people. I took a step towards my father and I felt the Cullen's shift behind me. Leah, keep them back until its safe, then get them into the house.**

Leah nodded while Jake stared blankly; it seemed he couldn't hear me when I wasn't trying to speak to him after the split.

**I will not give the pack to you Bethie…let an adult handle it; you don't know what you're taking on. You'd fight your own father to save the ones that did this to you? Because you can't win this, and I will finish what I started.**

My hackles bristled at his comment, and I knew what had to come next**. I know more than you realize. And I will fight you, but it is to protect my pack and save my "dad" from my "father." You won't touch him again.**

I stepped into the clearing and saw Emmett go to follow me but Leah jumped up and placed a paw on his chest before shaking her head. Carlisle turned to her and she huffed before running into the woods to change back and give them a recap of what had happened. We both knew this wasn't a fight she could help me with. When potential Alphas fight over control of their pack, the only person who can interfere is an imprint, and only then when their mate is in mortal danger. Feeling her slip out of my consciousness, I knew that I was all alone now.

My father took another step to me and I followed, circling until I was between Edward and Jake, shifting again before lunging. I had never intended to make contact, but only wanted to give the Cullen's the few seconds it would take to get Edward into the house and out of harm's way. The loss of the advantage I had was worth their safety.

We danced in our tight circles, advancing and countering, but not making much progress. I knew that it would take a miracle to beat my father. Leah had been secretly training me for this from the beginning, knowing that if the tribe needed it, I was the only one who could take the pack back. But we also knew Jake wouldn't give it up. If it took my death to free the tribe from his reign of terror, I would make that sacrifice. The only regret would be that I didn't get to say a real good-bye to my mom and I'd lied to Edward. I had told him I'd be careful, that I'd be safe…but I knew the moment the words left my mouth that I was talking to him for what could be the last time and it was a lie.

He'd never forgive himself, it was his way. That's why I had called him "dad," I felt the need for him to know that's what he was to me before I did this.

The pack was closer, I could hear them in my head again, which meant I was a part of their pack. That was a good thing, because it meant they'd have to listen when I told them to let me go so that Jake would lose his last ounce of control over them.

I felt the pull towards their presence as the trees rustled and five wolves entered the meadow. Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry and…

My gaze shifted to Seth…_Seth_.

The pull was crippling, it took everything in me to stay focused on my father as I ordered the pack to stand down.

Jake moved and I repositioned myself. The house was open and I saw him turn towards the structure. Without thinking, I pounced. He turned on his heel and flew at me, connecting with my chest. I felt the wind rush out of me painfully as my ribs cracked, one of them puncturing my lung. I landed with a thud, each breath barely coming as it scraped thru my functioning lung while the pain of the other was so intense it was blinding.

My only hope was that he would finish it quickly, that way the pack could do what I couldn't, but the blow I'd been expecting never came.

Instead the pull I'd been feeling grew impossibly closer as my eyes focused on my father where he landed near me, the crunch of bones colliding coming to my ears just a second later. I felt his cold nose and didn't have to wonder who was by my side. Only one person could have intervened in an Alpha fight and he was standing over me with worried eyes.

**Can you stand?**

I lifted my head enough to shake my head slightly and the felt another head press against my left shoulder, which was now being nudged off the ground. Sam stood on my left side, while Seth took my right, careful of my ribs as they pressed into me, walking towards my father where he stood under Jared.

**Say it Elizabeth, you're the only one who can finish this. We know Leah explained this to you. ** Sam's words were so reassuring, a lifetime ago he had led this pack, and now he was guiding me to take my rightful place.

Walking over to my father, I looked down my muzzle at him and spoke in the best Alpha voice I could manage through the pain. **Jacob Black, you have endangered your pack and your tribe. You've broken faith with your allies and broken treaty with those who know our secret. Your time as Alpha has come to an end. I banish you from this pack and this tribe. You will not be allowed to step foot on our lands again and any act of aggression against us or our friends will be seen as an act of war and what was started here today will be finished. Do you understand me?**

Jake's head nodded weakly where he lay.

_Then go. _

Without another sound, I watched as my father rose from the ground and ran off into the woods, knowing I'd never see him again.

Collapsing back to the ground, Leah ran out of the house with a blanket as the Cullen's stood in the doorway.

"Sam, I'm going to phase. I need you to come with me to run with Emmett and Rosalie to get supplies for Carlisle to help Beth and Edward. Jared, you, Quil, and Embry can watch the meadow while Seth stays with Beth." They looked at me for confirmation and I nodded. The boys ran into the woods to give me some privacy as Seth and I phased back, knowing Carlisle would be able to treat me easier as a human.

As soon as I was covered in the blanket, Seth scooped me into his arms and I felt like I was home. "Don't you _ever _scare me like that again, you hear me?"

Smiling up at him I let out a painful laugh. "I've loved you for as long as I could remember, but I never knew it could feel like this."

His brow furrowed as he carried me into the house. Carlisle directed him into the bathroom to clean me, knowing, probably from Leah, that there'd be no kicking Seth out now.

Soon I was on a table set up in the bathroom, while Carlisle looked down at me from his position at my IV. "I've seen enough of you Swan women on my exam table to last a lifetime. Relax, when you wake up, you'll be as good as new."

I felt the cool liquid enter my veins and as the heaviness washed over me, Seth's face filled my vision before it blurred.

**BPOV**

The anxiety was killing me! Worse than the burning or the waiting, the sheer worry that bombarded me from every angle was overwhelming. I felt the calm, uselessly licking at the emotional climate, as I'm sure Jasper tried in vain to fight off the gloom. I couldn't take it. What had happened? Who had been hurt or…killed? And where was Edward? It had been a day since I had felt his presence beside me, something I knew, thanks to the incessant ticking of the grandmother clock that hung in the living room. Beth wasn't with me either, which worried me even more. If something had happened to her, I would never be able to handle that.

She had to be at the house, keeping her distance because I would be waking up soon. And Edward…he was standing guard, making sure Jake didn't hurt our girl. That was the only thought that kept me sane at the moment.

Then it started.

My toes felt oddly different, not cool, but just the absence of the intense heat that had racked my body since my wedding night. The fire in my heart grew as the beating of my heart reminded me of the tribal drums at La Push, the bonfire paled in comparison to the intensity of my burning heart.

As the fire retreated, the beating quickened and the temperature in my chest increased if that was even possible. I just wanted it to end, to open my eyes and see my family, see Edward. I needed consciousness to banish the sinking suspicion that threatened to still my heart before the transformation had the chance. My thighs calmed as did my elbows, my body arching off the mattress as Alice called out. "It's happening, Carlisle! Come here, now."

I heard the padding of several feet as the intensity in my chest grew, the fire leaving my stomach and head, finally retreating from my shoulders and exploding into my chest as my heartbeats bled together then sputtered…once, twice, and with one final beat…silence.

My eyes opened and I looked up at the purple ceiling…I was in Beth's room. Rolling over to see everyone but Esme and Edward in the room sent a chill through me, but I asked anyway. "Is Edward with Beth? He's with my daughter…that's why he isn't here to see my transformation come to an end." That wasn't a question, it was a plea. Any other possibility was too painful to consider, so I didn't.

Carlisle stepped forward as I sat up, surprised by the lack of thought that went behind the movement. "Bella, Jake arrived while you were burning and he was able to manipulate us in a way…" Carlisle stopped and I sucked in a staggered breath, I was only minutes old and I already knew the pain and frustration of a tearless sob. "Beth is fine, she's at the main house with the pack, and Jake will never cause us a problem again. But Edward…"

Then it came, like a flash through the darkness, something I had sensed during the burning, but pushed aside, not knowing at the time what it was.

_Bella, I'm sorry…I love you._

"No!" I jumped out of bed and pushed past them and into the bedroom just as Emmett's arms wrapped around me.

That's when I saw him. Edward was lying in bed, with sensors attached to his skull and a brace around his neck. He was perfectly still, not a breath, not a twitch. My love was as silent as stone. I collapsed into sobs as Emmett held me, moving us closer to the bed. "You can lay with him, Bella, but you have to be still. Carlisle's waiting to see what kind of damage he suffered when he wakes up."

I turned to Carlisle. "Will he…?"

"I have every hope that he will. He's healing slowly, but there are indications that he will come back. His brainwaves are getting stronger and the cracks that Jacob left on his cranium are healing as well. We're lucky Beth distracted him when she did, or he would have never survived it."

"How is she?"

"She was injured in the fight with Jake, but has already made her recovery. I know you want to see her, but it will have to wait. Right now, I think you should go for a hunt-"

"I won't leave him. Rosalie, would you mind-"

"I'll get you something 'to go' and be back here soon." Rosalie smiled as Emmett's face lit up.

"I'm coming too!"

Rose laughed and nodded. "Fine, you can do the heavy lifting."

With their departure, I nestled into Edward's chest and spoke to Jasper without meeting his eyes. "I know how hard you fought to keep things calm, Jasper. Why don't you and Alice take a break, I'll call you if I need anything."

I felt their fingers brush across my ankle before they left as well, leaving only Edward, Carlisle, and I in the cottage. "Is there anything you need from me?"

I looked up and smiled. "If you don't mind, Carlisle, I'd like to be alone with my husband."

Carlisle placed a hand on Edward's forehead and ran it through his hair. "We brought her back to you, now you have to come back to her, son."

Without another word, he smiled down at me and kissed my hair before leaving us alone.

**EPOV**

The humming was relentless. I couldn't place its source around the room, but I knew one thing, I wasn't dead. There was no way death could hurt this much. My head ached and my throat felt constricted. Worse than thirst, it felt like it would choke me if I needed air to breathe. I struggled to open my eyes as I felt the tiny shift of weight on my chest. Bella.

How long had I been unconscious? What had happened in the battle? And how in the hell had I survived? Jake wouldn't have let me go…but I don't remember anything after the pain. It was all very infuriating…almost as much as the fact that my eyes refused to open. Struggling a little more, I finally caught a glimpse of the familiar ceiling, but I couldn't move my neck to look down at Bella.

I reached up to claw at the offending item when I felt her hand grasp my wrist as her face filled my vision. Perfection. My love was breathtaking and the smile that filled her face was almost successful at making the worry that had been etched in her features just moments before fade.

"Edward? Oh thank heavens you're awake! Oh baby, I thought I'd never see your eyes open again." She whispered as her body shook with sobs as I tried to sit up and console her, but she gently pushed me back, enjoying her newborn strength. "Oh no you don't, you stay right there until Carlisle has a chance to look at you." Bella reached beside her and grabbed my phone. Pressing a button and holding it to her ear, she smiled down at me with unfathomable eyes. "He's awake."

As soon as the words were uttered, the phone was back on the nightstand as she ran her hand across my face. "Edward, can you speak?"

It was then that the worry returned to her face and I realized just how serious my injuries had been. "I'm so sorry, love. I should never have gone against him alone after what I promised you."

The fire in her eyes returned and if I hadn't been ordered to stay still, I would have mauled her at the sight. "Don't you dare use your first words to me in five days to apologize, no matter how much-"

"Five days?" I'd been out for that long? That means she'd woken up from her transformation to spend her first four days of immortality as a nurse to me. She must have been terrified. "Baby, please tell me what happened."

"We can talk about that later, I want to know you're well before I have Beth come down to tell you everything." Bella continued to brush her fingertips across my forehead and cheek, when the bedroom door opened.

"My son, it's good to see you back in the land of the living. How do you feel?"

Carlisle stood next to the bed as Bella moved to sit by my knee, resting her hand on the blanket covered joint. She watched Carlisle intently as he looked at the monitors I hadn't been able to see at first. "My head aches…and this neck brace is a little tight."

Carlisle continued to look over the readings, finally taking off the sensors and turning off the machine. Studying my face, he ran his fingers through my hair, looking at the marble skin hidden beneath on both sides of my head. Satisfied, he turned to Bella and their lips moved, but no words came out. I thought it an odd time to try to hide something from me in such a juvenile way; they'd have to know I would ask what they were discussing.

"Can you please just say whatever it is you're discussing?"

Both of their faces snapped and Bella's eyes grew wide with panic as she clutched her chest. "Please God, no…"

My father grabbed an otoscope out of his bag and looked into both of my ears before sitting next to me. He looked into my eyes and began mouthing something again and it wasn't until I focused on reading his lips that I saw what had upset Bella so badly. Five little words…"Son, can you hear me?"

I shook my head and Bella collapsed in on herself, curling into a ball, silent sobs shaking the bed. "How will this affect him, if his hearing damage is so significant that he can't hear us when we talk in a human's hushed tone…is this something that may come back with time, or…"

Her sentence hung there as my eyes fell on Carlisle. "The cracks and some of the smaller marks Jake caused have healed, but the crushing of his scalp and near his ears hasn't gotten better. I had hoped it was merely cosmetic, but it seems that it has caused some hearing difficulties. He will be able to hear most thing, we'll just have to adjust to it. Let me just see something."

**Comfort her Edward.**

I sat up and suddenly felt light-headed. Carlisle braced me and Bella's brow furrowed worse as she took my hand. "I'm okay, just a little dizzy."

"Put your head between your legs, I've heard that helps." She smirked at me. I was happy to see her mood lighten as she remembered the early days of our relationship.

"Isabella Swan-"

She cut me off; the hurt in her voice was like a knife in my heart. "Cullen…Isabella Cullen. Oh no, he doesn't remember marrying me?"

"Of course I remember marrying you. That is the single most joyous day of my life. It was a force of habit is all."

Now my love sat agape staring at me. "You heard that?"

"Of course I did, you may not have shouted it, but it was clear as day."

"Incredible." I looked at my father as he looked between the two of us.

"What?" I was exasperated and I wanted to know what the big deal was.

"Edward, I didn't say that. I _thought_ it."

"I heard you? How?" I turned to Carlisle who was smiling at the two of us.

"Eleazar thought that once Bella was one of us that between her power and yours she may be able to send thoughts to you, like she does emotions. It wouldn't work with everyone, but because of your ability and the connection between the two of you, he had hoped it would be possible."

I grinned so wide I thought it might crack my face but I didn't care, I could hear Bella…finally. "Can we take off this brace? It's driving me crazy."

Reaching up, the metal that had been secured around my neck was gone within seconds as Carlisle sat it next to the monitor. "Until the headache goes away, I don't want you exerting yourself too much. Another few days, and you'll be able to take Bella out for her first hunt."

I wasn't excited about being on bed rest, but then, the end of Carlisle's sentence settled in. "First hunt? Bella, you've been awake for four days, how could you not take better care of yourself?"

Bella sat close and took my face between her hands. "Edward Cullen, I woke up, you were unconscious, and we didn't know if you'd ever wake up. Jake was sent running for the hills by my two year old, who is trapped in the body of a teenager and has not only assumed the responsibility of Alpha over a tribe over 2,000 miles away, but also managed to imprint on her godfather. I couldn't see her for the first two days until Leah came as a test when I demanded that she come visit you, hoping it would help. We finally realized that between the werewolf stench and the desire to be near them, I couldn't hurt the pack even if I wanted to. I wasn't going to let you out of my sight for an instant. What if I had gone out and you had…" Bella stopped as the emotion of reliving the last few days overwhelmed her and I pulled her to me, rocking her gently, hoping the movement wouldn't make me dizzy again. "I've been ordering in. The room service here is really top notch."

I had to laugh at Bella's attempt at humor as she turned to the door. "Did they bring something for Edward; he's probably dizzy because he's so hungry."

Carlisle nodded as Emmett bounded through the door with six large metal water bottles in his hands. He sat them on the edge of the bed and then eyed me suspiciously. "There isn't something wrong, is there?"

I shrugged. "My hearings a little worse for wear, but I'm just happy to be alive."

"Yeah, that Beth was impressive…the way she ordered Jake to drop you and then practically sacrificed herself…if it hadn't been for Seth breaking those freaky wolf rules-"

"Emmett, Edward doesn't need to be freaking out about Beth right now. Just let them be. Bella, three of the bottles have straws for Edward, the others are for you."

Rosalie smiled as Bella opened one for me and then took one for herself. I was temporarily mesmerized by the movements of her throat as she drank from the bottle before turning my attention to my own dinner.

It didn't take long for our meal to be over and for Bella to fix the pillows behind me so I was comfortably propped up, with her cuddled into my side. Carlisle returned with the rest of our family and the pack, who waited outside.

Esme was first, trying to hold back her emotions as she hugged me. She was so happy that I was awake, but obviously upset that I had suffered permanent damage.

Alice was next, hugging both Bella and I as she fussed with my hair, saying that it would easily cover the worst of the teeth marks.

Jasper clapped me on the back, and Emmett and Rose settled in as I saw the movement at the door. "Daddy?"

I looked up to see Beth crying from where she stood in the doorway. Beckoning her with my arms, she climbed on the bed and bawled into my chest, her words garbled by her breathing and hiccups. I rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Its okay, my sweet girl, everything is going to be okay."

She looked up at me and finally calmed herself. "I thought I was watching you die…that we'd been too late. I knew going out to meet my father that I'd most likely have to challenge his claim on Alpha, but when I entered the meadow…I knew I was going to have to die to save you."

"Elizabeth, why would you even dare to think that you should sacrifice yourself for me?"

She looked down. "It was what you said the night before it all happened. You told me about how someday you and mom would have to bury me…I couldn't take both of us away from her…and I couldn't let the pack suffer anymore either. I had to do it."

"I don't want you to ever be that careless with your life again. I don't care what would have happened to me, there is no way I would have been able to live with myself if I had woken up and found out that you had died."

Beth shifted uncomfortably as Seth emerged in the doorway. "He's right, sweetheart. You're the heart and soul of our pack, and you shouldn't have been that careless." Seth smiled at Beth with pure love as his eyes shifted to me. "I don't mean to intrude, but I wanted to see that you were all fine in here."

I motioned for him to join us; Seth was a part of this family now too. "You've stood beside me and protected what matters most to me more than once, and now you're going to be a part of this family."

"Not for some time yet. I still have to get used to her not being a baby."

We all laughed, knowing all about that adjustment. Sitting there for a little while longer, we caught up on everything happening in La Push and what Bella and I had missed while we were sleeping.

The next few days were spent relaxing with our extended family as Beth refused to leave until I was doing better, but the truth was that Beth and the rest of the pack were needed home. Jared, Quil, and Embry had gone back soon after I woke up to help Paul and the younger boys protect the tribe in case Jake tried to do something.

Bella was beside herself at the idea of watching Beth leave, but I assured her that we would go home to Forks to visit as often as she wanted to. The treaty between the wolves and our family was stronger than it had ever been, with the ban on La Push lifted and an open invitation to visit.

It was hard to watch Bella come to terms with the separation, but as she exited the bathroom, ready to go out and say her good-byes, there was a determination in her eyes that was just one of them many reasons I loved this woman.

Walking out the front door, Bella went to hug Sam first before standing in front of Beth and Seth. For the sake of the pack's secrets, Beth would be known as Lizzie in Forks. She would be a friend of Leah's that Seth met when he came to visit her here in Alaska.

Leah, who was staying behind with Sura, at least for the time being, stepped forward to hug her brother and her goddaughter. "I'm going to miss you both, so much."

Seth gave her an extra squeeze before pulling back. "Me too, sis, but you finally found your love. I told you there wasn't anything wrong with you."

She laughed and then went to stand next to Bella. Taking a step up, she hugged Seth and Beth and then held one of each of their hands. "You two take care of each other, and you call if you need anything."

"We will, mom." Beth was crying enough for all of us. It broke my heart to see her so upset.

"I love you, Beth. You stay safe now. No more running off on misguided suicide missions."

She nodded and then threw her arms around my neck. "I love you, Dad."

**Do you really think I'll be a good leader?**

I smiled down at her and nodded emphatically. "You're going to be an amazing Alpha, just listen to everyone around you and know when to ask for help. We'll see you soon."

Running off into the woods, we heard the rustling of branches as they phased and then, for only a second, a pair of eyes cut through the shadows before the digging of claws could be made out as they began their journey home.

Tugging on Bella's hand, she turned up to me and smiled. "Let's go inside."

"You okay?" She nodded and winked at me.

**I'm fine; I just want to spend some 'quality time' with my husband. It's been a long time since we've been alone without anything hanging over us.**

And with that, my wife and I went to enjoy the peace that the past few weeks had finally afforded us.


	10. Epilogue: As Time Goes By

**I can't believe this story is over! This is different then when I finished _Dance with Me_ because I knew the sequel was coming right after it, this is the first time I'm finishing a story and letting it rest! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this both on here and ffn, especially all the ladies who stayed with me through the hiatus! An ocean of love to my awesome beta on the last few chapters, A Cullen Wannabe, you really helped me end this the way I wanted it to. Have a great week and thank you for everything.**

**One note about the timing, the headings for years are a progression, so the first part is three years since the last chapter and the second part takes place 7 years after that.**

**Three Years Later**

**BPOV**

We'd been back at La Push for two days and I was a complete wreck. It had been three years since anyone had seen or heard from Jacob. The day he fought Beth was the last time he ever phased. He ran back to the border of the reservation, where Sue Clearwater drove Billy to say good-bye before he got in the car with Hilary.

I wasn't sure if Jacob would really stay away. It wasn't like he had been invited to our daughter's wedding, but you never know.

That was the other source of my anxiety; today Beth was marrying Seth in a small ceremony at First Beach. To most of the tribe, she was still Lizzie, the sweet girl that had won Seth's heart on a brief visit to see his sister. It wasn't the Quileute's way to question the council, so when they added the relative newcomer to their ranks, they simply assumed the elders knew something about the young woman that they didn't. If only they knew.

It had helped that Sam had stopped phasing soon after their return from Denali, as it meant that the likely challenger for her position, not only as Alpha, but as Chief, was actively taking himself out of contention, although Sam was still a member of the council. So Seth and my Lizzie were co-chief of the tribe, and he was her Beta, complimenting each other in every way imaginable.

The tribe had changed a lot over the years, with an explosion of children running around. Sam and Emily's marriage brought us home, and although we couldn't make the trip for it, Jared and Paul had married Kim and Rachel soon after. All three couples were now parents and enjoying the normalcy it brought to their lives. Sam had been adamant before everything happened with Jake that he wouldn't marry Emily and start a family while there was still a need to phase, and my experience had only confirmed it. So now that the main vampire presence was gone and the bond between us and the tribe was so tight, the need for werewolves in La Push at all wasn't entirely necessary, but old habits die hard, I guess.

The Cullens were an interesting sight standing outside the house that the boys had built for Beth and Seth to live in once they were married. Seth had refused to break any type of old-fashioned rule when it came to the two of them. He made it clear that he was willing to wait until we were okay with the two of them moving on together. My husband and daughter had been much quicker coming to terms with it, but both smiled and dealt with my slow attempt to be okay with the fact that she was growing up so soon, in more than the just the physical sense.

It was around this time that I was knocked from my reverie by a tug from the pixie herself. "Bella, Beth is asking for you."

Giving Edward a peck on the cheek as I passed, I entered the house where Leah and Emily fussed with Beth's hair. She had wanted to grow it out for her wedding, but in the end, the visual of a fluff ball Alpha werewolf was enough for Seth to convince her that she'd have plenty of time to grow out her hair when their phasing days were done.

Finally happy with her hair and make-up, Beth stood and hugged me to her. "Mom, thank you for everything. I don't know what I would have done without you all here."

Hugging her again, I changed into my yellow 'bridesmaid' dress and then helped Beth begin to get ready. The pack boys had already headed down to the beach with Seth, meanwhile, the Cullen men were waiting to wish our girl well before joining them at the wedding location.

Watching Beth slip into my wedding dress, the one I had married Edward in, I was quickly overcome with emotion, but thankfully, I had no tears to cry. Fastening the last button and helping her put on her flat shoes, because the rocks were a little treacherous to go barefoot on, Beth called out for everyone to join us.

The girls came in, Esme first to give Beth a hug and tell her how beautiful she was before Rose and Alice quickly agreed. Jasper smiled at his niece as he pushed a wave of calm towards her, hoping to keep her tears at bay.

Emmett nearly tackled her with his hug before remarking, "I can't believe our little puppy's all grown up and getting married."

The round of laughter that followed gave Edward the moment to squeeze my hand. "I don't know if I can do this, love. How are you so calm?"

Leaning into his side, I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Because I know Seth is a good man and my daughter will be well taken care of. She only has so many years to experience a lifetime of happiness and I want to see her start that lifetime today."

With another squeeze of my shoulders, his lips were at my ear. "You're amazing, Mrs. Cullen. Thank you for that, and for giving me a daughter to give away today."

"You earned that right; I just brought you two together."

It was Beth that tugged us out of our bubble. "Dad…it's almost time."

The smile that lit up his face, even after all this time, was unmistakable as he stepped forward to take her in his arms. "You're a vision, dear, just like your mother."

Giving Beth one last kiss, I exited and made my way to the beach to sit beside our family as we waited for the ceremony to begin.

A few minutes later, Seth looked up, alerting us to the presence behind us. Leah was first, stepping out from behind the driftwood and dunes at the entrance to the beach. She walked at a painfully slow pace, teasing her brother for as long as possible, before taking her place opposite Sura where he stood as Seth's best man. Their daughter, Harriet, sat on Sue's lap next to Sam and Emily's twins.

Once the moment had finally arrived, Edward appeared at the top of the entrance, Beth peeking out a moment after. Letting myself look between Seth and Beth, it was obvious how much they adored each other. And watching Edward's eyes glued on Beth, I knew that I had made the right choice bringing my daughter with me to Denali.

Shaking Seth's hand, he kissed Beth on the forehead, and then handed her over to her soul mate, joining me in my seat and taking my hand. "You're like a ray of sunshine today, between the look on your face and the color of that dress."

"Sun and Moon…sharing the sky for all eternity." I whispered as I rested my head on his shoulder.

The ceremony was short and the reception was held at Emily and Sam's house, with dancing on the grass and a small buffet set up inside. Watching my daughter interact with her two families brought me so much joy. Knowing that I couldn't be there all the time, it was nice to know that I would be able to leave her with the people who had kept me safe for my years at the Rez.

Hearing a howl, I turned to see Edward swing Leah around before putting her down and beginning to dance. Seth was making his way towards the porch when I walked down the steps, taking his hand and dancing with him.

"Bella, thank you so much. You've given me everything I could ever hope for today. If you hadn't moved and Lizzie hadn't phased, then I don't even want to think…"

I stopped Seth's thoughts with a hug, pausing our dance as I set the record straight. "You, Seth Clearwater, kept me from danger for years, and now, you're making my daughter unbelievably happy, so I'm the one who owes you. Just be good to each other, and you and I will never have a problem."

"Threatening the boy…tsk tsk tsk." Emmett whispered as Rose and he danced by, causing everyone to laugh.

Seeing Beth up on the porch in her jeans, I nudged my son-in-law. "I think your bride's ready to go."

Looking behind him, Seth gave me a quick kiss as he made his rounds with Beth following behind him. Edward came behind me as Seth went to hug him and Beth did the same. "See you soon…and thank you for today; I'm glad you agreed to give me away."

Edward sighed, his voice thick with emotion. "You're one of the most important women in my life. Of course I would be here for you. And we want pictures from Hawaii."

I was a little nervous that Beth was going to be so close to her Aunt Rebecca, but Beth didn't want to meet her and risk the tribe after how she left when her mother died. We stood there for a few minutes, watching them get in Seth's car as they pulled on to the dirt road and headed off to start their new life together.

**Seven years later**

**EPOV**

_Usually, Bella was the one to get nervous when Beth was on her way to visit. She was always looking for what had changed or what she had missed. She was sad that the Cullens' presence in Forks would certainly be noticed, keeping us away for much of the two years since making the trip down for the wedding. Beth's role as Alpha required her to stay at La Push for a time, causing precious years to pass, even if her daughter didn't show it._

_But this time was different. Mainly because of the way Alice was avoiding me like the plague. Esme was off with the guys, building a new house for Leah, as the old one was now too small for her growing family, but with Beth set to arrive, Alice told me to keep Bella from tearing out all the trees around the meadow before she turned it into a vast plain that could be seen from the road._

_She was also singing the theme songs to every show on NickJr, as Leah had satellite TV and all of her children loved watching the educational cartoons it offered 24 hours a day. Those two things told me all I needed to know, but not what I wanted her to tell me, she'd had a vision, and it was big._

_I kept this worry from Bella as best I could, but as we heard the car make the turn up the mountainside, Bella placed her youngest goddaughter, Susie, in her bassinet and walked out the front door. I joined her and soon the slamming of doors was followed by a squeal as Beth ran to Bella and Seth walked briskly behind her to clasp my shoulder._

_"How are you, son?"_

_He pulled back from the hug, smiling at me. "I'm great, Dad, we all are. How about you and mom?" He winked at Bella and she went to gently swat his arm._

_"Edward's been a nervous wreck for the last three days, so please whatever it is, just tell us." Bella's arm snaked around my back and the boom from the forest let us know that the rest of our family was fast approaching._

_Leah beat Emmett through the woods to scoop up Beth in a hug before nearly tackling her brother. The rest of our family emerged and I had the feeling we were being set up, that somehow they all knew what we didn't._

_"Will one of you just tell us already?" I bemoaned as Beth's face lit up and she took my hand._

_"I stepped down as Alpha. Quil took over the pack, which is now only the four of them."_

_"Why?" Bella's eyes were full of questions._

_"There isn't really a need. There aren't vampires around, and if a stray one wanders by they can handle it. The only reason Quil took over is because he's waiting for Claire and the others want to see if they'll imprint, or are waiting until they feel it's time to stop. There's no longer a threat so they don't need a huge pack."_

_"But why did you two stop?" I asked the question that had been burning the tip of my tongue since it entered my mind._

_"We had more important things to work towards." Seth smiled at us._

_"You're moving up here, aren't you? The big house for Leah, it's so you can live in the cottage. I knew it! There's no way Leah would ask for something like that for herself." Bella accused her best friend who just smiled._

_"Why don't you shut up and let them tell you the big news?" Leah quipped and Bella and I turned to our daughter._

_"What could be bigger than that?" I asked as Bella gasped, intuition flashing across her eyes._

_"This." Beth held out a small piece of photo paper that was so dark you could barely make anything out at first, until I saw the tiny shape._

"Grampy!" I was pulled out of my memory as the russet skinned beauty that I had just been remembering as a blip on an ultrasound, tugged on my arm, her raven hair flowing around her shoulders.

"Okay Sarah, what is it?"

"You didn't come. Grammy Bella was calling you! It's time for dress up."

Sarah led me to the couch in the living room of the main house, sitting me next to Beth, before running upstairs and calling out. "Here they are…my master pieces!"

I laughed as she mimicked Alice right down to her arms a moment before Rose came down the stairs in a witches hat and designer dress, makeup all over her face and her hair sticking up at weird angles from the hair accessories clipped into her hair.

"Where'd you go just then?" Beth asked as she patted my knee.

"I was remembering the day you told us you were pregnant with Sarah. I can't believe she's almost 4½. Time moves too quickly."

"Maybe for you it does, but I wish the next few weeks would fly by. I love being a mom, but I hate being this pregnant. This little girl is worse than the twins." Beth laughed before hissing in a breath as both our hands flew to her stomach where my newest grandchild was tap dancing on her mother's bladder.

"Be calm, little one. Your mommy needs a break." The movement quieted and we turned back to see Leah reach the bottom of the stairs, with Alice in a fairy costume right behind her.

It took another minute, but finally Bella reached the top of the stairs and my breath caught. My little Sarah was definitely a smart cookie, because she had dressed Bella up like a princess. Even with the makeup smeared on her face and her long hair going in every direction, she was a beauty. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, all the models bowed, before Sarah stepped in front of them and bowed herself.

Turning to her great aunts, aunt, and grandma, she dismissed them to change before launching herself at me as the boys came in from outside. Charlie and Billy both gave me a quick hug before Seth wrangled his kids for naptime back at the cottage.

Bella emerged in sweats a minute later, her hair and face still a mess from playtime, but I couldn't help but smirk at her. "How's my little one?"

"She's dancing. Now if Seth can get Sarah and the twins down for a nap, maybe I can get a little rest myself." We both helped Beth off the couch, before I took Bella's hand and wandered out the front door in the direction of our home.

"Where'd you go in there when we were calling you? It had to be somewhere special, because you didn't hear any of our thoughts."

I squeezed her hand and met her eyes. "I was remembering the day Beth and Seth moved here, finding out I was going to be a grandfather, and that we would get to be a part of their lives. I don't mind that Sarah asks why Carlisle couldn't find a way to make us better. I'd rather them think it was an illness causing our agelessness than them knowing the truth."

Bella nodded. "I wish we could tell them the truth, but I don't want to put them in danger either. I'm just sad for when they'll have to leave."

"That isn't for years still, and I'm sure Alice will find a way to use hair and makeup so we can still visit with them."

"I know, but then what about when Sarah has children? Are we going to spend the rest of eternity pretending with them?"

"I don't know, love, but let's not think about that now. How about we do something to clean you up?" I quirked an eyebrow at her and she cackled before turning to face me.

"You, Mr. Cullen, have a dirty mind."

"And you, Mrs. Cullen, have a dirty body. How about we try and remedy both at the same time?"

Bella's smile grew incredibly wide. "I'll race you."


End file.
